A Tale Of Gym Leaders
by Co-lord44
Summary: Four Gym Leaders, two stories of coming together. Watch as the love between them unfolds. Rater M for certain situation.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter One: Meeting

Author's Notes: So, it has become that time where I finally post this entire story on here. It has been completed on other sites but I always intended it to be on here as well since there really isn't a fan fiction like this for these four Gym Leaders. And that is a shame since there is art of them together but no stories for certain. There is really only one story for two of them and that is only a one shot. So therefore I think it's time someone tried this.

Just a note that Elesa's chosen appearance from Black and White two was selected was because there isn't enough of that of her. I mean yes, I can understand why but I decided to do the second appearance since in the World Tournament when Volkner finally comes to Unova she looks like that instead. So with that thought in mind, I hope you enjoy this. Just a note that it takes place during some other stories of mine that if you want to read just let me know and I'll send links.

X

Falkner of the Violet Gym had made it on an invitation of Nicholas and Corrine. It was to the house they lived at. Or rather a castle like structure. He had been surprised by this but went with the flow. The Gym Leader was told there would be a few others showing up as well. Others he could relate to. Falkner figured it was more Gym Leaders. He hoped that Janine wouldn't show up due to the fact the two argued over whose father was the better Gym Leader. The male got tired of it pretty quickly.

Right now Falkner was at a ranch near the castle looking at all the Flying types Nicholas and Corrine had caught on their journey. It was divided up by regions. The Gym Leader had seen ones all the way up to the Sinnoh Region. Now he was on his way to the Unova section. The Gym Leader was impressed by the whole layout. And he liked that these Flying types were allowed to be their natural self while others watched or studied them. The male could tell that most importantly of all that they were happy.

The Gym Leader reached the Unova section. He had only heard of this Region, but had never gone to it due to it being so far away from Johto. That is until the World Tournament there. Even then he hadn't really been able to explore it. At least now he would be able to see new Flying types more easily this way. Falkner was about to head in to get a closer look when he spotted someone else leaning against a wooden post. The person was a bit too far away. Wondering who it could be, Falkner got a bit closer. " _I wonder if this is one of the others Nicholas and Corrine invited,_ " he wondered inside his head. The male Gym Leader then made it. "Hello there."

She turned to face him and in that moment, something passed between the two as they looked upon the other. Falkner felt his eyes go wide with shock. " _Wow... she's beautiful..._ " thought the male. Her reddish-brown hair, blue colored eyes, and outfit that looked like a pilot but had quite the short shorts. Falkner had never seen someone like her before. Meanwhile the female couldn't help but think that this guy looked cool and handsome; even with his outfit. Just like almost every female who met Falkner. They couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Hey there," went the female, able to hold herself better. She cocked her head to the side cutely. "Are you one of those invited here?"

"Um... yeah," responded Falkner and blushing a bit more. Her rubbed the back of his head with his right hand nervously. "I wasn't expecting to run into anyone here..."

"Well Nicholas and Corrine told me about this ranch so I came to take a look. My name's Skyla."

"I'm Falkner."

"Well then, want to check out this part? I can tell you about all the Flying types found in Unova."

"Sure," he responded and they went on. This would lead to something great between the two.

Falkner went with Skyla over to the Unova part of the ranch to look at those Flying Types there. All the while he kept stealing glances at the female. There seemed to be no fault to her at all. Suddenly her voice snapped the male out of his thoughts.

"Here, take a look." He did so and could see new Flying Types that he didn't think were possible. Skyla then went on to explain what each were. Falkner listened to the female's explanation the whole time, just nodding. The female couldn't help but like it. And having an excuse to get quick glances at his features. Eventually the two would head to the Kalos area to check out the flyers there. All the while the two were talking, and getting to know the other better. Like they both used the same kind of Pokémon in their Gym battles. And that they had inherited the buildings from a relative. In his case it was his father, in her case it was her grandfather. They also discovered they had a lot in common.

" _Damn... she's perfect_ ," thought Falkner. " _But then..._ " He glanced to the ground, not wanting to believe this beauty was taken. But the chances were lower than low. And even if that wasn't the case, why would someone like her want to be with him? Little did the male know she was thinking similar thoughts.

" _I'm sure he's taken_ ," thought the female. " _Even if that wasn't the case, why would he be into you?_ " Both could only dream. Eventually the two would make it back in time for dinner. Both were still talking.

Meanwhile Volkner from Sunyshore City Gym had made it like the others invite to Nicholas and Corrine's place. The only reason why he had decided to do so was because he had been bored and figured a vacation would do him some good. Not that there hadn't been any Trainers to battle and beat him, it was just it was slow at the moment. So taking his Electric Types with him, the male Gym Leader had made his way to the castle like building.

He had been told that other Gym Leaders would be coming as well. Volkner couldn't help but wonder who would be coming. Some he had met at the Pokémon World Tournament that had been held in the Unova Region. But the male was sure there were a lot more. He had already met one he had never before; Falkner. Volkner thought the kid was alright even though he was certain that the Flying Type Gym Leader wouldn't stand a chance against him and his Pokémon.

It was around dinner time when Volkner made it to the dining room of the castle. He liked that Nicholas and Corrine had invited him here. After all, those two had really given him quite a thrill batting him. The growling of his stomach snapped the Gym Leader back to reality. Looking at the food and drinks set out he could see that they were for humans and Pokémon. Poke food and things called Poke Puffs were out on shiny trays and bowls. There was a variety of regular food and drinks. No alcohol, but things like water, soda, and punch. Volkner helped himself before finding a spot. The food was good. Deciding that his Pokémon should have some, the Gym Leader let them out. He could tell that they did enjoy it. After eating they spent some time socializing with the other Pokémon in the room.

Suddenly Volkner felt he was being watched. Turning his head he found himself looking at a female with black hair that was short except for two long strands that went down to her stomach. She had on silver colored headphones that had two points on it. Her frame was a thin, yet healthy build and she had quite the lovely blue eyes. "Hello there," she said with a sweet smile.

The male couldn't speak at first as he took in her beauty. "Uh... hey," he managed to mumble while blushing. His hand went to his pockets and he looked down at the ground. He didn't see that this woman also had a bit of blush on her face. Her eyes narrowed a bit as her smile got softer as she took in his good looks.

"Why so serious? You need to loosen up a bit." Volkner's eyes met hers again. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then. I guess you're one of the Gym Leaders Nicholas and Corrine invited here?"

"Yes, I'm Elesa. I use Electric types."

"No kidding; me as well. Although you may have noticed my team members that were sent out."

"I did," responded Elesa. "I've never seen them before and I get excited to meet new Electric types. Maybe you could show them to me?" 

"Certainly. I'm Volkner by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you." The two then went over with Volkner lead Elesa over towards his Pokémon who were eating. "Oh my..." stated the female. "Look at them. I've never seen ones like these."

"You like them?" he asked.

"I like seeing new Electric types," explained the female. "Unova after all is isolated from the rest of the regions."

"Yeah," Volkner agreed. He then explained what each of his Pokémon were. The one he was most proud of was his male Luxray. The male couldn't help but notice a female Emolga was trying to get near his Luxray.

"Emolga, what are you doing?" asked Elesa with a grin; she had noticed as well. The female Pokémon scurried away cutely. Luxray continued to eat.

"I'm sorry about that, she's very curious," explained the female Gym Leader.

"Nah, it's cool," responded Volkner. Both of them then went to get their own food and continued to talk. It was during this that he learned that Elesa was also a model. It left him sad, knowing that this beautiful woman was out of his reach. But Elesa was also thinking similar thoughts; that this guy was too good for her. On one occasion, she couldn't help but notice her friend Skyla talking with a blue colored hair man. The female Electric Gym Leader assumed this new guy was another guest invited.

During her friend's time of eating, Skyla couldn't help but notice her friend Elesa taking to a guy with spiked, yellow hair as well. She then saw the two go over to what she assumed was his Pokémon. Eventually dinner was finished and both Falkner and her continued to talk until it was time to head to bed. Both said goodnight and couldn't help but walk to their rooms with a smile. When they fell asleep, their thoughts were of the other. Volkner and Elesa also stated goodnight when it was that time and were easily asleep also heading for something greater than they could expect.

X

Author's notes:

I figured I will put out one to two chapters a day until this is all loaded up.


	2. Chapter 2

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 2: Realizing

The next morning Falkner got up and changed into some cloths. He kept his arm bands and shoes on but went for different pants and a blue shirt without sleeves. A symbol with his Gym Badge was on it as a way to identify he was a Gym Leader. The male made his way to the table to eat breakfast.

"Well hey there Falkner," went a voice he couldn't help but love already. Looking up he could see Skyla. This time she was wearing simple boots, along with longer pants. Her shirt left her stomach exposed, and around her neck was the symbol of the Gym Badge she gave out.

"Uh hey, morning," Falkner commented. He couldn't help but think Skyla looked hot right now. She giggled; it was a beautiful sound.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No! Not at all!" was the hasty reply. The female took her seat and the two continued where they had left off. Eventually breakfast came to an end and both decided to head to the Groom Room. They had heard about it from Nicholas when asking where their Pokemon could get cleaned. They made it and were impressed by the way it looked.

"This is perfect," stated the female as she and Falkner walked up to a grooming table. "You can groom any Pokémon here easily."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Here let me show you mine." The male sent out his Pidgeot which let out a cry.

"Oh my... he's handsome," commented Skyla. The female walked over and began to pet the flying type. The Pokémon let out soft noises as he liked her touch. Falkner chuckled.

"I think he likes you already."

"Want to see mine?" He nodded and out came a female Swanna. The male was able to recognize this one from yesterday. Her eyes then fell onto his Pidgeot as his did with her. The two flying types went over and began to examine the other.

"Aw, how cute," stated Skyla with a grin.

"Perhaps, but I came here to get my Pidgeot cleaned," commented Falkner. He didn't want to get his hopes up that maybe these two could come together allowing him and Skyla to do so. He then went on to show he knew how to groom his Pokémon which left the female impressed. Falkner even helped her with grooming hers.

The two ended up having a good time, laughing and continuing to talk. But they weren't the only ones who would end up having a great day. For Volkner and Elesa they two had their Gym Badge symbol somewhere on their clothes. The two made their way down to the breakfast table and somehow were drawn to each other; like opposite ends of a magnet. The two continued to talk until the meal was over.

"So uh, what are you going to do?" asked the male to her.

"I was thinking of heading to the ranch I heard about that is here," she answered. "Want to come?"

"Sure," he responded. "Let's meet there in half an hour."

"Okay. See you then." Volkner watched Elesa walk away. He then got his Luxray ready and made his way out there. He found the female already there with her female Emolga out and gliding through the air. The second she saw Luxray, the female went over and landed on the male's back. He didn't seem to mind.

"Hey there," stated Elesa. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Both then went on to look at the Electric type Pokémon at the ranch. It was a lot of fun, allowing the two to talk and get to know the other better. Both couldn't also help but notice how Emolga and Luxray were interacting with little playful moments. The day turned out to be a good one all around. But for all four Gym Leaders the real thing would happen very shortly.

A few days later since finding Falkner and Skyla had gone to the grooming room, both Gym Leaders had contained to meet and talk throughout this time and talk and learn more about the other. However, this day would bring about quite a change. At least for the male. "So, you said you wanted to meet me?" he asked Skyla. Today the female was wearing her usual shirt but with shorts. As always, this girl looked beyond amazing.

"Yes," she responded. "Why don't we meet outside in a little bit, okay?" Falkner nodded and for some reason blushed a bit. It had been happening as of late and the male wasn't sure why. Shrugging the thought off, Falkner got ready. This time her brought the other five Pokemon with him including his Pidgeot. The male figured he could show them off to her. These were others that had been used at the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City.

He made it outside. Five minutes later Skyla showed up. She led him, not stating where they were going. A few minutes passed and Falkner couldn't help but ask. "So where are you taking me?"

The other Gym Leader looked back at him with a grin. "You'll see," she responded in a teasing voice. Again, Falkner felt himself blush again. Skyla didn't seem to notice. Eventually they reached a grassy field that made up the ranch. It was a hilly place with some flowers and even a huge rock that a number of people and Pokemon climbed to get to the top. The female human than stopped walking.

"So now can you say what it is?" asked the male. She turned to him.

"Falkner," stated Skyla. "I would like to battle." It caught him off guard.

"You what?"

"I want to battle you. Just a friendly one. But I want to see if your Pokémon can match mine."

He realized this was what she wanted and had lead him out here for that purpose. It was the perfect area. "Well… alright then," Falkner said.

"Good. I'm not going to hold anything back!" The female had a grin on her face. The male suddenly had one as well.

"Same with me!"

It then took off and it was a good battle. Especially since Skyla had attacks for her Swanna and another that could inflict super effective damage on Falkner's Pokémon. But his were faster and thanks to that, the male was able to win. He didn't even have to use Pidgeot. After the last one was beaten the female Gym Leader called it back.

"Wow… you're quite an amazing Gym Leader Falkner," stated Skyla. She gave him a look of glowing pride. "It's been awhile since we could fight with our full strength."

The male couldn't help but smile. Somehow this praise was making him feel good. More than it should. He noticed his heart beat was faster than before. But Falkner played it cool. "Well you certainly know how to battle as well. Here, let me heal your team up."

He did so and it was long before Swanna was out again. The female Pokémon had taken to the skies with the male Gym Leader's Pidgeot. Both opposite genders were flying around each other and calling to the other. Almost as if they were mates. Both of these Pokémon knew they really liked the one across from them already.

Skyla and Falkner were just watching below with them sitting down. "Wow, look at them," commented the female with a happy smile and she was on her knees. A slight wind had come in and was blowing the longer strands of hair she had around playfully. "I wish I could be up there with them!"

It was in this moment that the male Gym Leader looked at her in that pose. Something lurched inside of him. Falkner blushed again and his heart beat went fast just looking at her. Suddenly the male felt something about Skyla that he'd never felt with anyone else before. He quickly stood up and she noticed.

"Falkner?" asked Skyla with concern.

"Excuse me for a moment," he replied quickly. "I'll be right back." With that, the male ran. The female looked where he gone.

"I hope he's okay…" she whispered with worry on her face. Skyla didn't want anything to happen to Falkner.

He in the meanwhile made it to a tree and leaned against it, while panting hard. Not from the run, but what had happened. The male could feel his heart beating and calling out to Skyla. "It can't be…" he whispered. "Am I…?" And then Falkner realized that there wasn't a reason to ask. He knew the answer. It hadn't been a week yet and already… he was in love with Skyla. Somehow this made the male calm as he realized why he had been blushing with simple things she did. The female was perfect in every way for him. But right now, it was too risky to go beyond than what they had. if anyone could help him get with her it was Swanna and Pidgeot. Falkner could tell the two flying types were already falling for the other. He then went back to her.

"Sorry about that," Falkner stated.

"No, it's okay," responded Skyla with a sweet smile. Both of the Gym Leaders stayed out but then headed back. As usual they ate and talked before saying goodnight. The female had a soft smile on her face as she went back to her room with thoughts about the male. It was only when she got there did she realize what it was.

"I already like him…" Skyla whispered. Placing a hand over her heart, the female went inside her room. Both were happy; the most they had been for a long time. Of course, it wasn't just with them. It had also been a few days for Volkner and Elesa since they had visited the ranch. It was during this time that Nicholas had told them they both were Electric type users even though they already knew this. It made the male happy that at least they both had something else in common. Along with other things. Even so Volkner felt that Elesa was still out of his league.

"I can dream…" he mumbled.

"Dream about what?" asked a voice. The male looked up knowing who it was.

"Elesa morning… good..." Volkner responded clumsily, not able to tear his eyes away from her but did so after some moments and back to his breakfast. "Err… I mean good morning."

The reason was because the female was wearing shorts and a top that was off the shoulders, exposing them and somewhat of her chest. She looked beyond amazing. Elesa saw the blush coming onto Volkner's face and couldn't help but smile. "So, sleep well?" The male nodded. "That's good. Because I want to try something today."

"Oh?" asked the Volkner, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What exactly?"

"Well if you could bring your Luxray and five other Pokemon, I'll show you. Let's meet up in half an hour."

The male stated he would and got his full team together that had been used at the Pokémon World tournament. He showed up just as she came out. "Ready?" asked Elesa with a soft smile.

"Uh… sure, lead on," responded the male while blushing. The female giggled and lead him to a different section of the ranch. Upon arriving she turned to him.

"You know I've heard you're the last Gym Leader from your Region. I'd like to see why for myself. Mind having a battle?"

This caught the male off guard. "A battle?" Elesa nodded. "Well… I don't know." Volkner went on to explain how at one point battles had become boring for him. It had only been thanks to Nicholas, Corrine, and a few others that had given him a thrill and made battles fun again. "I'm just worried that this one won't be, shall we say, a shocker." He knew that the female liked puns. Elesa giggled at it.

"I don't think I will. Emogla really wants to prove herself. As do my other Pokémon. We'll see whose shines the brightest!"

This got the male fired up. "Alright then, let's go!"

It took off. One moment one was ahead and then the next behind. Quickly Volkner realized that Elesa was quite a battler. He managed to win, but barely. The male had been grinning and had a blast the whole time. Elesa called back her last Pokemon when it was over. "Wow… you're quite strong," she commented with a look of glowing pride and a smile.

"So are you!" laughed Volkner with joy. "Man, that was a thrill! And a good battle! Even if I had lost, I wouldn't have minded. Thank you for doing that. As such, let me heal up your Pokémon." The female allowed him to do so. Soon Emolga was back on her feet and flying around. Luxray looked up to her with a smile. The group of four walked back to the castle and contained to talk about what had happened. Suddenly Volkner saw Emolga fly around his head and disappear. "Uh… where did she go?"

"Right there," stated Elesa and pointed with a smile. The other Gym Leader looked to see she had landed on Luxray's head. The female Pokemon was smiling with happiness. The male one looked up with a smile and blushed a bit.

"What are they doing?" asked Volkner and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, just having fun," stated Elesa. But both Gym Leaders knew what was going on. " _You sneaky little Pokemon,_ " thought the female human. " _You've already got a crush on his Luxray._ "

" _He's never acted like this before_ ," thought Volkner. " _Seems he really likes that female Emolga. Maybe…_ " The male let the thought trail off. Maybe these two could help him perhaps get with Elesa. He glanced at her quickly. Seeing the female human dressed like that made Volkner realize that he really liked her; already. A smile crept onto his face now that Volkner knew. For now, he would just stay as friends with her.

Elesa in the meantime thought what was going on with the two Pokémon was so cute. And she didn't mind. She was happy this was happening since the female realized she already liked Volkner. And wanted to be with him. With those thoughts in mind, the group of four headed back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 3: Fun in the Sun

Author's notes: Yes, the Pokémon are going to be able to talk, but they won't as often.

X

A couple of days after their battle, the four Gym Leaders decided to head to a nearby beach to swim. They weren't the only ones as some of the other guests decided to do this as well. Falkner decided to bring his Pidgeot while Skyla would bring her Swanna. The humans knew this was going to be fun no matter what. The male human and his Pokémon got there first before the Skyla and Swanna. Falkner kept telling himself that this was going to be alright. Nothing was going to happen that would ruin what he had going right now with Skyla. Even if he was in love with her. "There you are," he heard her voice.

Falkner turned around and his eyes popped out of his head and blush was instantly on his face. The female Gym Leader was in a light blue colored bikini that hugged her body perfectly. Right down to the seam. Her boobs were exposed a bit more; those glorious orbs of love that were somewhat big. But in a natural way. "This really is such a nice day," commented the female, not noticing how the male was acting.

" _Arceus.._." thought Falkner. " _She's... she's..._ " Suddenly his Pidgeot let out a happy cry when the male Pokémon saw Swanna. It caused his Trainer to snap out of his thoughts. The human had to thank the bird for that one. Still Falkner couldn't help but that Skyla looked quite sexy and beautiful in a bikini.

"Come on," stated the female Gym Leader. "Let's find a spot." As both began to walk, the male human got zapped when he saw her. The way those hips and ass moved; it was like nothing he'd ever seen before. She in the meantime could feel where his eyes were looking. " _You can look because it's you,_ " she thought with a smile and blushing. Choosing this bikini had been a good idea. Meanwhile Pidgeot and Swanna had taken to the skies already. Thee humans found a good spot and placed their towels and things like that there.

"Come on!" stated Skyla and quickly rushed to the water.

"Okay!" Falkner replied. He was right behind her. The female dived into the water, with her long strands of hair flowing like ribbons underwater. She then surfaced with a gasp, water droplets dripping off of her body. The male just stared at the site for a bit before snapping back to reality. Skyla had just looked so beautiful at that moment.

"What's wrong?" asked the other human with a smile, causing Falkner to look away quickly. "Don't know how to swim?"

"Yeah, of course I do," he responded. "Just watch me." The male took his turn to dive through the water. It felt good and it had certainly been a long time since he had gone swimming. Upon surfacing, Falkner didn't see Skyla. "Hey where did you go?"

A wave of water got him in the back causing the male to whip around to see that the female had been the one. Skyla was giggling and she did it again. "Hey!" shouted Falkner as one arm came up to defend himself from her attack. "Oh, you're going to get it now Skyla!" He sent a huge wave of water at her, causing the female to shriek. She then dove underwater to avoid his next attack and came up on the side and jumped on top of him. It caused Falkner to lose his balance and to fall. The next thing both Gym Leaders knew, he was down with her on top.

"I win!" stated the female. Suddenly Falkner got Skyla in his arms and tossed her to the side. She landed in the water.

"And you were saying?" he asked with a cocky grin as the female surfaced. Both liked the fact that she could be carried in his arms.

"Okay I'll give this one to you." The smile on her face was a sweet one. Skyla than looked and could see Elesa with another guy. She wondered if maybe the two would hook up which would be a wonderful thing.

Meanwhile in the air Pidgeot and Swanna were flying side by side. "Such a nice day for this, isn't it?" asked the female Pokémon.

"Yeah," answered the male. "Hey, watch me." He began to show off just how fast he could go. And it was quite fast since his kind could go faster than the speed of sound. It was different for Swanna who could travel thousands of miles without rest. The female with him watched on with a glowing look of pride and love. Suddenly Pidgeot dived down and caught a Magikarp from the water with his talons.

"Wait! How did you do that?!" asked Swanna, catching up to him.

"I could spot this one from up there," he explained. The male than let the Pokémon he had caught go since he wasn't hungry at all.

"Wow... I wish I could do that."

"Hey don't talk like that. There are things you can do I can't. For example, your move set has attacks I can't learn," stated Pidgeot. "You can travel farther than I can. And the way you attack I can't do with my beak."

"You're right," answered Swanna. Both Pokémon then took off to the skies again. "Say, what do you think of our Trainers meeting?"

"I think it's a good thing. I can't remember mine being very happy since he's met Skyla."

"Same with her," stated the female. "I really hope they hook up." Nothing was then said more on that.

Meanwhile both Electric Gym Leaders had arrived at the beach. As usual the two had brought Luxray and Emolga. Right now, Volkner was waiting for Elesa. His Pokémon was next to him and looked up. This caught the male Trainer's eyes. "Don't worry," stated the Gym Leader and petted the Pokémon on top of the head. "They'll be here."

"Here for what?" asked a voice. Volkner turned and was stunned by what he saw. It was Elesa in a hot black bikini. Her headphones were off this time.

" _Hot damn.._." thought the other Gym Leader while feeling the blush come on his face. Emolga let out a happy cry and flew towards Luxray. The little female landed on the bigger male and snuggled against his neck.

"Well it seems someone's ready," commented Elesa with a smile while seeing this. "So, you ready Volkner?"

"Um, yes," he responded quickly. Both of them walked and found a spot for their things. The male human decided to rest for a bit first on a beach chair. The female noticed this and kneeled down in front of him.

"Wouldn't you rather get in the water?" Volkner made no comment but got to seem more of her exposed breasts. Somehow he was able to answer.

"Not just yet. I think it's being occupied by two lively people." Pointing Elesa could see Falkner and Skyla in the liquid, splashing each other. She couldn't help but smile, thinking how nice it was for her friend to have a guy with her. Maybe to hook up with like she would try to with Volkner.

"Well... okay, we can wait a bit if you want," she said and sat down next to the male on her towel.

Meanwhile Emolga and Luxray were on the beach near the water. "Wow, this is different than the beach back home," stated the little female.

"How so?" asked the larger male.

"It's more open and bigger."

"If you say so." Suddenly Emolga took off in the air and touched Luxray.

"Tag! You're it!"

"Hey!" The two began to race down the beach. "Get back here!"

"Ha, ha! You can't catch me!" The female flew a bit lower than and the male jumped up. With his right front paw, he got her and landed with Emolga pinned.

"Looks like I win," Luxray stated with a grin.

"Oh you did," she responded and hugged the paw holding her down. The male then lifted it off of the female. Emolga let out a grin.

"Say can I ask you something?" asked the bigger Pokémon.

"What is it?"

"Are you... you know... bothered by the fact that I'm bigger than you?"

"What brought this up?" He didn't answer. Emolga smiled up at Luxray.

"Since I'm one of the smaller Pokémon, a lot of them are bigger than me. But I don't care when it comes to you."

"You don't?"

"Nope. Yeah, you're bigger. But I know that you wouldn't hurt me. And the best part is that I can ride you and use your head as a pillow." Giggling the female flew up and landed on Luxray's head to prove her point. He in the meantime was happy that the female had stated this since he really liked her already but was worried their size differences would be something to stand in the way.

"Well I'm glad you think that." Suddenly Emolga leaned down and kissed the male on the forehead. It caused both of the two blush hard.

"You have nothing to worry about. Just like with our Trainers."

"Yeah. I've noticed it as well. I think they'll hook up."

"Me to," responded Emolga. Volkner and Elesa had gotten into the water after Falkner and Elesa had stopped their little water fight. Eventually the day came to an end. Everyone had fun with each other and so had their Pokémon. All the humans continued to talk as they walked back up to the castle. Little did the two know something else was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 4: Concert

Author's notes: Some of these songs should be checked out since they're good.

X 

What would come as a surprise to all of the Gym Leaders was the fact that a concert was to be held at the place they were staying at. And what would happen at the end of it between all of them. This concert was being put on by Nicholas and some of his Pokémon. Corrine would also be helping by singing as well. Falkner was wondering if maybe Skyla wanted to go with him to this. It would be more fun with her and perhaps he would learn a bit more about the female in terms of what kind of music she liked. That was one thing they hadn't talked about yet. Of course, Pokémon were allowed to come with the Trainers to this event. By now Falkner had a feeling that his Pidgeot and her Swanna had a thing for the other. They were the opposite genders and could according to the breeding guide have kids of their own.

However, it wouldn't be until three days were left that Falkner finally managed to work up the courage to ask Skyla. He was standing outside the door of the room she was staying at. The male took a deep breath and tried to relax his tense muscles. "You've got this," he muttered under his breath and then knocked on the door. The female emerged a few seconds later.

"Hi Falkner," she answered kindly, amused and curious to see his face which was already red.

"Um hey," he responded, doing his best to hold her gaze.

"So what bring you by?" she asked tilting her head cutely to the side.

" _ **Just go with it!**_ " thought the male. " _ **Don't think about it!**_ " He cleared his throat.

"Skyla…l… I… I wanted to ask you…"

He had hardly gotten that out when her eyes flashed happiness causing him to pause again. The male's head turned toward the ground as he struggled to finish. "Yes Falkner?" He found that the female had gotten closer to him, looking at him with curiosity.

"I… I was thinking…" he stuttered nervously, still looking down. "M-maybe we could… you know… go to the gig together…" The Falkner felt his whole body tense up with fear, dreading her response.

Skyla wrapped her arms around him, holding the male tight. His arms timidly went around her. "I would love to," she whispered into his ear, her breath ticking his skin as the other Gym Leader spoke those words. The female then pulled back looking at him with such a happy smile.

"Oh… okay then," Falkner stammered, relief going through his body. "Great! So… um, I'll come get you when it's time, okay?" Skyla nodded. "I'll… um… leave you be to have some peace." The two broke off their hug and the male quickly walked away while she closed the door behind her.

"She actually wants to do it!" he thought. He remembered what she said and the stupidest of grins came onto the guy's face. " _It is a date. Me and Skyla… How did I pull it off?_ "

The female in the meantime was in her room and grinning from ear to ear. " _Falkner just asked me out on a date…_ " she thought.

"What took him so long?" she muttered out loud. By that it meant he should have asked her out a few days ago. But better late than never. 

Meanwhile Volkner had already made up his mind to ask Elesa to this. It would be more fun with her and perhaps he would learn a bit more about the female in terms of what kind of music she liked. That was one thing both hadn't talked about yet. Of course, Pokémon were allowed to come with the Trainers to this event. Volkner on that day of the beach had seen how his Luxray had been interacting with her Emolga. They were the opposite genders and could according to the breeding guide have kids of their own. So, if they got together than it would allow Volkner to get with Elesa.

The male waited until there were a few days left to be proper. He was standing outside the door of the room she was staying at. The male took a deep breath and tried to relax his tense muscles. "Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath and then knocked on the door. The female emerged a few seconds later.

"Hey there Volkner," she answered kindly. "What brings you by?"

The other human cleared his throat as he began to blush a bit. "Nothing much Elesa. Listen, you know that concert that's coming up?" The female nodded. "Well… I was wondering… if maybe… you wanted to go with me to it?"

"Volkner…"

"Er… unless you-" She stopped him by placing two fingers on his lips.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Else's tone was that of a happy one.

"Is… that a yes?" She couldn't help but hug Volkner. His arms went around her body.

"I would love that."

"Oh! Okay then! Great! So, uh… I'll come get you when it's time, okay?"

"Sure. See you then." Both pulled back and he left her, but not before the two looked back at the other one last time.

X

The night came at last. Falkner couldn't help but still feel a bit nervous. Yes, it was just a date; but with Skyla. The male than decided not to worry about it and just have fun at this with her. At least their Pokémon were allowed to attend this. Just to make sure his Pidgeot was ready, the male human groomed the Flying Type until his feathers shown. "At least you'll be ready for Swanna," Falkner told his Pokémon.

When it was close to the time the two made it to Skyla's room. After knocking on the door, the female human emerged with Swanna behind her. The female Pokémon had also been groomed for this but also had a single flower accessory. But this was nothing to how Skyla looked. Her hair was the same but it shown a bit. The female also wore a sky-blue tank top along with pants that matched. And if Falkner didn't know any better she had some perfume on or a sweet scent at least. "Hey there," she stated with a smile. The female could see that the male had pants on that went with his top. Falkner just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh… hey," he managed to responded. Skyla giggled and took his arm.

"Well, shall we?" Both Gym Leaders and their Pokémon made it to the room where this would take place. One that they would visit again when another Trainer came with her fiancé in the future.

Meanwhile Volkner was a bit nervous, but hopeful for this. Luxray had been groomed for this event so as to not appear bad for it or Emolga. When it came time, the two went to Elesa's room. After knocking on the door, the female human emerged with Emolga behind her. The female Pokémon had also been groomed for this but also had a single flower accessory. But this was nothing how the female human looked. Her hair was the same while the female wore quite the tank top with strings that went around the neck to expose her back. And there was a sweet-smelling scent coming from her.

"Hey there," she stated with a smile. "I'm ready." Elesa could see that this time Volkner wore a bit of a different coat than the first one he had been wearing before in terms of color.

"Yeah," the male managed to responded. "Let's get going." The female human took his arm. Emolga in the meantime spotted Luxray and flew to his back before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Both Pokémon blushed hard.

Both Gym Leaders and their Pokémon made it to the room where this would take place just at the same time as Falkner and Skyla. The females noticed the other friend with their date. "Oh here, I should introduce you to my friend," said Skyla to Falkner. She led him over. "Hey Elesa."

Both she and the other Gym Leader turned to look. "Oh, hey Skyla. Nice to see you here as well. Who's your… friend?" Elesa had a teasing grin on her face.

"This is Falkner. He uses Flying Types like me."

"Oh that's cool. Nice to meet you."

"Same," Falkner. "What kind do you use?"

"Electric types."

"I see," was all the male said. "So, who is with you?"

"Volkner, another one who uses the same types as me."

"A pleasure," said Skyla with a smile on her face to the male human next to her friend. She could see already the two had a thing for each other and was happy for Elesa just as it was for the other female human who noticed what was going on between her and Falkner. Skyla could also see Luxray and Emolga interacting with each other just like Pidgeot and Swanna were.

"She's right," Volkner responded.

"So, it this a date you two are on?" asked Elesa. The question made Falkner go bright red.

"He asked me to this, so yes," answered Skyla.

" _She really thinks that?_ " wondered the guy who was with her. " _I'll be damn. She thinks this is a date. Maybe I really do have a shot with her._ "

"Well that's good," commented Elesa.

"What about you and Volkner?" asked her friend. The male did blush harder but kept his cool better than Falkner.

"Yeah, why not?" he stated. "I did ask her to this after all." The female next to him grinned.

Just before anything else could be said, the lights dimmed turning everyone's attention to the stage. Nicholas, Corrine, and his Pokémon that played in the band came onto the stage to the applause and cheers of the audience. The female performer was wearing a headset but the Pokémon had ones that when spoken into would make the sounds they made into actual human words. This was so that way they could sing backup and the humans who would be in the audience would be able to understand them. Nicholas was the lead singer, and played a little

The song came to an end to the shouts and applause of the audience. On stage Nicholas and the band just bowed, and bowed again. The concert had been a success.

Just before anything else could be said, the lights dimmed turning everyone's attention to the stage. Nicholas, Corrine, and his Pokémon that played in the band came onto the stage to the applause and cheers of the audience. The female performer was wearing a headset but the Pokémon had ones that when spoken into would make the sounds they made into actual human words. This was so that way they could sing backup and the humans who would be in the audience would be able to understand them. Nicholas was the lead singer, and played a little bass. Corrine acted as a female singer. The Pokémon who played instruments were Machamp on the drums, Breloom on the electric keyboard, Mawile on the saxophone that could also do different kinds of wind instruments, Ampharos on the electric guitar, Sceptile on the electric fiddle, Floatzel on the bass guitar when Nicholas didn't play it, but did the electric guitar when his Trainer did, Hawlucah also on the electric guitar, and a Sudowoodo who was the percussionist and did things like the cowbell and tambourine.

"Hello to all and welcome to the show!" stated the male human in a regular mike. He would sometimes need his hands. "We hope you enjoy tonight since it's going to be… a good night."

With that the band began to play I've Gotta Feeling. Almost everyone knew this song. The lights which had been died began to get brighter and brighter as the verse got closer. Then after the intro Nicholas began to sing.

Nicholas: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night** ****

 **A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night** **  
**  
Nicholas and Corrine: **A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night** ****

 **A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Tonight's the night, let's live it up** ****

 **I got my money, let's spend it up** ****

 **Go out and smash it like oh my God** ****

 **Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off**

Corrine **: I know that we'll have a ball** ****

 **If we get down and go out and just lose it all** ****

 **I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go** ****

 **Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**

Nicholas, Floatzel, Machamp: **Fill up my cup, mazel tov** ****

 **Look at her dancing, just take it off** ****

 **Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down** ****

 **Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again**

Nicholas: **Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it** ****

 **And do it and do it, let's live it up** ****

 **And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it** ****

 **Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it** **  
**  
Nicholas: **'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night** **  
**  
Nicholas and Corrine: **A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Tonight's the night**

Floatzel: **(Hey!)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Let's live it up**

Corrine: **(Let's live it up)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **I got my money**

Machamp: **(My pay)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **spend it up**

Floatzel: **(Let's spend it up)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Go out and smash it**

Corrine: **(Smash it)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Like oh my God**

Machamp: **(Like oh my God)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Jump off that sofa**

Floatzel: **(Come on!)** **  
**  
Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Let's get, get off** **  
**  
Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Fill up my cup** **  
**  
Corrine: **(Drink)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Mazel tov**

Corrine and Machamp: **(Le heim)** **  
**  
Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Look at her dancing** **  
**  
Corrine: **(Move it, move it)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Just take it off**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Let's paint the town**

Floatzel: **(Paint the town)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **We'll shut it down** **  
**  
Machamp: **(Let's shut it down)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Let's burn the roof**

 **And then we'll do it again**

Nicholas: **Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it**

 **And do it and do it, let's live it up** ****

 **And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it** ****

 **Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it** **  
**  
Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock**

Nicholas: **(Rock rock rock rock rock)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Easy come, easy go, now we on top**

Nicholas: **(Top top top top top)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop**

Nicholas: **(Stop stop stop stop stop)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Round and round, up and down, around the clock**

Nicolas: **(Rock rock rock rock rock)** **  
**  
Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday**

Machamp and Floatzel: **(Do it!)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday**

Machamp and Floatzel: **(Do it!)**

Nicholas, Corrine, Floatzel, Machamp: **Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say** ****

 **Party every day, p-p-p-party every day** **  
**  
Nicholas and Corrine: **And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night** ****

 **I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good night** ****

 **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night** ****

Nicholas: **Woohoo** **  
**  
The song came to and end and those watching applauded and cheered. After it had died down, Nicholas picked up his bass guitar. "Alright, now let me show you what I can do." He counted off and the band began to play Sunshine of Your Love. Corrine stepped to the side as the crew got into the swing of the song. Then after the intro the male human began to sing.  
 **  
** **It's gettin' near dawn,** ****

 **When lights close their tired eyes.** ****

 **I'll soon be with you my love,** ****

 **To give you my dawn surprise.** ****

 **I'll be with you darling soon,** ****

 **I'll be with you when the stars start falling.**

Everyone watching thought this sounded great.

 **I've been waiting so long** ****

 **To be where I'm going** ****

 **In the sunshine of your love.** ****

 **I'm with you my love,** ****

 **The light's shinin' through on you.** ****

 **Yes, I'm with you my love,** ****

 **It's the morning and just we two.** ****

 **I'll stay with you darling now,** ****

 **I'll stay with you till my seeds are all dried up.** **  
**  
Nicholas's face was just one of concentration.

 **I've been waiting so long** ****

 **To be where I'm going** ****

 **In the sunshine of your love**.

The bridge came on and the lights flashed in time with the beat of the song. Falkner and Skyla in the meantime were trying their best not to look at the other. For some reason they couldn't help but think of them being talked about in this song. It made them blush hard but smile at the same time. Meanwhile their Pokémon were enjoying the show as well. The Flying types were up on rafters made for the Flying types watching the show. They had a great view of everything.

 **I'm with you my love,** ****

 **The light's shinin' through on you.** ****

 **Yes, I'm with you my love,** ****

 **It's the morning and just we two.** ****

 **I'll stay with you darling now,** ****

 **I'll stay with you till my seeds are all dried up.** ****

 **I've been waiting so long** ****

 **I've been waiting so long** ****

 **And I've been waiting so long** ****

 **To be where I'm going** ****

 **In the sunshine of your love.** **  
**  
The song came to an end and everyone cheered for the band. Corrine then stepped up. "Now it's my turn to sing," she stated. The song chosen was Come Clean. After the into, she began to sing.

 **Let's go back** ****

 **Back to the beginning** ****

 **Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned** ****

 **'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect** ****

 **Trying to fit a square into a circle** ****

 **was my life** ****

 **I defy** ****

 **Let the rain fall down** ****

 **And wake my dreams** ****

 **Let it wash away** ****

 **My sanity** ****

 **'Cause I wanna feel the thunder** ****

 **I wanna scream** ****

 **Let the rain fall down** ****

 **I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean** ****

 **The female sure had a good singing voice.** ****

 **I'm shedding** ****

 **Shedding every color** ****

 **Trying to find a pigment of truth** ****

 **Beneath my skin** ****

 **'Cause different** ****

 **Doesn't feel so different** ****

 **And going out is better** ****

 **Then always staying in** ****

 **Feel the wind** ****

 **Let the rain fall down** ****

 **And wake my dreams** ****

 **Let it wash away** ****

 **My sanity** ****

 **'Cause I wanna feel the thunder** ****

 **I wanna scream** ****

 **Let the rain fall down** ****

 **I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean** ****

Everyone was watching on with smiles. They were enjoying this being sung by Corrine. Nicholas just watched on with love.

 **Let the rain fall** ****

 **Let the rain fall** ****

 **I'm coming...** ****

 **Let the rain fall down** ****

 **And wake my dreams** ****

 **Let it wash away** ****

 **My sanity** ****

 **'Cause I wanna feel the thunder** ****

 **I wanna scream** ****

 **Let the rain fall down** ****

 **I'm coming clean,** ****

 **I'm coming clean** ****

 **I'm coming clean** ****

 **Let the rain fall** ****

 **Let the rain fall** ****

 **I'm coming clean**

 **Let's go back** ****

 **Back to the beginning**

The song came to an end and everyone cheered for her. Nicholas just came forward and the two nodded since they weren't dating yet by this point but would be within a year. More songs came on but then the male human stepped up to speak into the mike. "And now we're doing a song where Machamp will handle the rap part since I don't have it down. This song is not yet a year old at the time of us performing it. Yet I feel it will become quite the hit. Now I want to make this clear. This song doesn't necessarily mean lovers of the same sex lying. It could be about a guy not telling a girl how he feels about her, or someone marrying someone they don't even love and not being truly happy. It can apply to her as well. But for some it's not too late." Falkner and Skyla wondered if he meant them. "All I'm saying is that it is better to confess the truth on how you feel about someone instead of living a lie. Or before it's too late to them." The song quickly came on which was Beautiful Liar. The male human began to sing right away.

Nicholas: **This is a beautiful lie** ****

 **And it is my last lie** **  
** **Even if it hurts to death** **  
** **I am hiding myself under a mask for you**

Machamp: **I see myself in the mirror and I ask myself** **  
** **Will it really make you happy if I let you go?** **  
** **I'll throw myself away completely because you need quiet time to yourself** **  
** **Did I say those things without even meaning it?** **  
** **As I replay your face when you screamed go away** **  
** **I'm tainting our memories that were beautiful** **  
** **I haven't imagined a life without you yet but please be happy** **  
** **So that at least my lie can shine** **  
**  
Both **: I'm letting go of your tightly held hands** **  
** **But my heart is still the same** **  
** **But I'll let you go**

Both **: I'm letting go of your hands** **  
** **But my heart is still the same** ****

Machamp: **I think it's best for you if I end it right here**

Nicholas: **This is a beautiful lie** **  
** **And it is my last lie** **  
** **Even if it hurts to death** **  
** **I am hiding myself under a mask for you** **  
**  
 **It's alright if you leave me** **  
** **I want you to be happy** **  
** **Oh I'm** **  
** **I'm a beautiful** **  
** **And I'm a beautiful liar** **  
**  
Machamp **: You keep shedding tears in front of me** **  
** **It was an unexpected line that led to the next chapter** **  
** **You told me to take back the words I spit out** **  
** **As you hold onto my face** **  
** **Then you collapsed off your feet** **  
** **This isn't the future I thought of** **  
** **It seemed like a sin to look at you like a lonely tied up one** **  
** **So I'm swallowing up my feelings and letting you go** **  
** **You must live better than me, promise me** **  
** **But the moment I said that, you turned around**

Nicholas: **I won't hang onto you, I will smile** **  
** **This is**

Machamp: **So this is**

Nicholas: **Me**

Machamp: **Me**

Nicholas: **don't hesitate anymore** **  
** **Leave me** ****

 **This is a beautiful lie** **  
** **And it is my last lie** **  
** **Even if it hurts to death** **  
** **I am hiding myself under a mask for you** ****

 **It's alright if you leave me** **  
** **I want you to be happy** **  
** **Oh I'm** **  
** **I'm a beautiful** **  
** **And I'm a beautiful liar** **  
**  
Machamp: **It's time for me to give you** **  
** **The last bits of my heart** **  
** **The fact that we loved is beautiful**

Both: **It's time for me to give you** **  
** **The last bits of my heart** **  
** **The fact that we loved is beautiful**

Nicholas: **Me with iron shackles on my legs** **  
** **Is more like me than ever before**

Machamp: **(You turned around, ran to me** **  
** **Told me not to say stupid lies** **  
** **As you smiled in front of me)**

Some of the females watching were crying.

Nicholas: **It's a beautiful pain** **  
** **Just letting you go** **  
** **I have to kill myself inside** **  
** **Swallow my tears** **  
** **And put on a smiling mask** ****

 **I feel so relieved now** **  
** **So please don't worry about me** **  
** **Oh I'm** **  
** **I'm a beautiful** **  
** **No, a cowardly liar** **  
**  
The song came to an end with the girls crying since the song had been so beautiful. The males had thought so as well and it had spoken to all the ones who had come on dates; both Pokémon and human. Everyone cheered and applauded for Nicholas. More songs came next and then the leader of the band stepped up with more Pokémon that belonged to him and Corrine that stood on two legs. "And now this next song might be viewed as someone complaining they missed their chance to marry the one they wanted to. I still think it's a good song and a way to state do not loose that chance. But if it should happen, try to move on." The song Wedding Dress began to play. The melody being played on the piano sounded beautiful. After the into Nicholas began.

 **Some say it ain't over till it's over** ****

 **But I guess it's really over now** ****

 **There's something I gotta say before I let you go** ****

 **Listen...** ****

 **Can't believe what's goin' on** ****

 **Gotta keep my cool, be calm** ****

 **When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control** **  
**  
 **All I can think about is "No, no, no... he won't** ****

 **hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no."** ****

 **I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how** ****

 **can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out** ****

 **Just makes me feel that what we had was real** ****

 **Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)** ****

 **The other Pokémon joined him in the dance moves.** ****

 **Baby!** ****

 **Listen to your heart, it won't let you down** ****

 **Cause you should be my Lady!** ****

 **And now that we're apart love will show how** ****

 **Life carries on...** ****

 **I've never felt so strong** ****

 **Life can lead us to a happiness never ending** ****

 **If we just know that we belong to each other** ****

 **Never worry, grow as we go** ****

 **See you in your wedding dress , dress** ****

 **I can see you in your wedding dress** ****

 **I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)** ****

 **I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)** ****

 **I was never perfect no** ****

 **But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable** ****

 **What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable** **  
**  
 **You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible** ****

 **Just know I'm here for you** ****

 **All clear for you from night to sun** ****

 **God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush** ****

 **It makes me feel that what we have is real** ****

 **It could never be too late oh yeah yeah** ****

 **Baby!** ****

 **Listen to your heart, it won't let you down** ****

 **Cause you should be my Lady!** ****

 **And now that we're apart love will show how** ****

 **Life carries on...** ****

 **I've never felt so strong** ****

 **Life can lead us to a happiness never ending** ****

 **If we just know that we belong to each other** ****

 **Never worry, grow as we go** ****

 **See you in your wedding dress** ****

 **I can see you in your wedding dress** ****

 **I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)** ****

 **I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)** **  
**  
The audience in the audience but especially the humans who had a thing for the person they were with could understand the pain of not getting with the one they loved. And to not be like the guy in the song who had losted the one he loved to another.

 **Baby girl you won't regret** ****

 **Come along just take my hand** **  
**  
 **Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful** ****

 **This happy hope that we spread, love and see** ****

 **It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh oh oh oh)** ****

 **I've never felt so strong** ****

 **Life can lead us to a happiness never ending** ****

 **If we just know that we belong to each other** ****

 **Never worry, grow as we go** ****

 **See you in your wedding dress** ****

 **I can see you in your wedding dress** ****

 **Never let go... never let go** ****

 **oh yeah** **  
**  
The song came to an end. The audience cheered and applauded, it had been a good song. Falkner swore right than and there that he wouldn't loose Skyla to anyone else in his mind. True it was too early to think about marrying her, but to have the female human by his side was a good start. A few more songs came on and then Nicholas spoke one last time. "Okay, we've got one last one for you. We hope you've enjoyed this." The lights dimmed as the song True Light began to play. It slowly began to build and the lights slowly turned up. Everyone just listened; they had never heard of this song before and wondered what would happen. Nicholas began to sing the song beautifully.

 **Darkness of white you can,** ****

 **through the sadness take your flight,** ****

 **and become the wings that pierce the veil,** ****

 **spreading strong and true tonight.** **  
**  
The band began to play the main part. The audience already like this song.

 **Brought into the light at last,** ****

 **by the cold exposing sun,** ****

 **I was granted freedom, tame** ****

 **to become the chosen one.** ****

 **Through the mirror, night reflected, and miraculous to see,** ****

 **my soul threw away the mask, that hides the deeper me.** ****

 **Reveal the soul inside,** ****

 **shred the truth with all your lies,** ****

 **hope, despair and grace,** ****

 **hold the common face,** ****

 **a truth you can not hide.** ****

 **Heed to the burning call on the sure and swifted wing** ****

 **hear your hearts desire, like a burning fire,** ****

 **and fly back to the beginning** **  
**  
Everyone was following along with cheers. Nicholas began the next verse.

 **In this world of love and hate, where the wind blows like a blade,** ****

 **two young hearts of grace and beauty, decisions start to fade,** ****

 **And on my journey, for deception, and the pain is all I see,** ****

 **I'm seeking the righteous path to find the truth in me.** **  
**  
The bridge came next. Falkner couldn't help but think of him and Skyla flying on the wind on the backs of their Pokémon. Together and happy.

 **Vanish with the fake light,** ****

 **born into the true light,** ****

 **within these hands.** ****

 **Breaking the dark of night,** ****

 **And piercing through the painted white,** **  
**  
 **cut it all away from yesterday,** ****

 **till' a new era's in sight.** ****

 **Unlock the heart within,** ****

 **and let it spread it's wings and soar,** ****

 **rising up in flight, through the night of white,** ****

 **and fly on forever more.** ****

The song came to an end to the shouts and applause of the audience. On stage Nicholas and the band just bowed, and bowed again. The concert had been a success.

X

The end of the concert found Falkner and Skyla walking back to her room. Their Pokémon were back in their Pokeballs. Both Gym Leaders talked about what had happened and which songs had been their favorite. It was a lot of them to their surprise. The two also in their heads were happy this had been such a success. They could tell the other had liked spending time with them. The two stopped by the door to the room. Skyla smiled up at Falkner. "Thanks for the date. I had a lot of fun with you."

"Yeah… me to," he managed to say. Both were blush, him more so than her. "I'll um, let you get some sleep."

"Wait," she whispered. The female leaned up since the male was a bit taller than her. Skyla's soft lips placed a sweet, loving kiss on Falkner's cheek while her arms stayed behind her back. "That's for inviting me." Both could see how badly the other was blushing now. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Skyla," Falkner stated softly. She went into her room, but not before looking back at him one last time until the door was closed. The male slowly walked back to his room, touching the spot that had gotten her lips. Now Falkner knew he had more than a shot with Skyla. Now the only thing to do was find the place and work up the courage to ask her out.

The end of the concert also found Volkner and Elesa walking back to her room. Their Pokémon were back in their Pokeballs. Both Gym Leaders talked about what had happened and which songs had been their favorite. It was a lot of them to their surprise. The two also in their heads were happy this had been such a success. They could tell the other had liked spending time with them.

The two stopped by the door to the room. Both smiled at the other. "Thanks for the date. I had a lot of fun with you," stated Elesa.

"Yeah… me to," he managed to say. Both were blush, him more so than her. "I'll um, let you get some sleep."

"Wait," she whispered. The female leaned up since the male was taller than her. Else's soft lips placed a sweet, loving kiss on Volkner's cheek while one hand was on his left shoulder. "That's for inviting me." Both could see how badly the other was blushing now. "Goodnight…"

"Goodnight Elesa," he stated softly. She went into her room, but not before looking back at him one last time until the door was closed. The male slowly walked back to his room, touching the spot that had gotten her lips. There was no doubt in his mind he would be able to get with her. Now the only thing to do was find the place to ask her out.


	5. Chapter 5

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 5: Connections

Author's notes: For this I've decided to just focus on two first and then the others since they're splitting up.

X

The rest of the vacation went on for the rest of the week and another. Although not much more in a romantic sense happened for Falkner and Skyla, they were a bit closer than before. The two continued to talk and learn things about the other as much as they could. But then the time came to leave and head back to their old lives. "So… I guess this is it," she stated softly before going on the path that would take her to Unova.

"Yeah," he responded, and rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, Skyla… take care, okay?"

"You as well," the female replied and began to walk off.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" Falkner blurted out, deciding to go with his idea. Skyla turned back to look to see that he had something in his hand. "Let's exchange information so at least we can keep in touch."

"Sure, I'd like that," the female answered with a dazzling smile. Both were blushing a bit and exchanged info really quickly. "I know we'll see each other again." Skyla couldn't help but hug Falkner who was surprised by her move, but hugged her back. "I'll talk to you soon…"

"Yeah. You'd better get going." The female pecked him on the cheek and walked off, but not before looking back at the male one last time.

A few months went by after this and true to their word, both Gym Leaders kept in contact with the other almost every single day. But still Falkner wanted more. Each time he saw Skyla the love he had for her grew. The male wanted nothing more than to hold the female in his arms and kiss her; showing how much he loved her. Falkner could also see it when it came to his Pidgeot, how the male Pokémon wanted to see the female Swanna again. Sooner or later both were going to break and visit the females soon. But then something came up nobody saw coming. Perhaps it was more than bad luck on Skyla's end.

Falkner had a break from battles for the day and decided to give her a call. Before the male could, the communication screen to do so went off, showing someone was contacting him. The male answered and was surprised to see Skyla with Swanna, both looking a bit flustered. "Skyla, what's wrong?" asked Falkner.

"Yeah, we've got a problem." She went on to describe that her Gym had to be closed for a few months. All because of going a bit too far and installing an extra fan. What happened was by doing that caused all the wire to be fried, totaled the fans, and burnt a portion of the building down.

The male human had nothing to say about that. "Wow… I'm sorry to hear that," he finally stated.

"Yeah. But now what am I going to do?" Falkner already had an idea and decided to act on it.

"Well… I know of something." He began to blush. "You could come to Violet City and hang out until the Gym opens again. I'm sure my Pidgeot would like to see you and Swanna again…"

"Oh that's a great idea!" commented Skyla. "I could easily fly out there to see you! Sure, I'd love to come over!"

"Great! How soon can you come over?" The plans were arranged and the very next day the female Gym Leader was on her way to Johto. By this point this region knew about Pokémon from other regions so she had nothing to worry about with showing of Swanna. She made it just fine but ended up having to travel a way to get to Violet city. Not that the female minded; all of it would be worth it in the end.

Skyla was a bit surprised at how small Violet City was compared to her city of Mistralton. But there were things here that were new to her. The one thing that stood out was the huge tower north of the city. But then she spotted Falkner waiting for her by the Pokémon Center. Skyla squealed when she saw the male and ran into his arms. "Falkner!" she couldn't help but cry with happiness.

"Hey Skyla," he responded. "Welcome to Johto and Violet City." Both came apart.

"Arceus, it's so good to see you again."

"Likewise." The two began to walk towards the direction of his gym with him carrying her luggage. As they did so, Falkner couldn't help but notice the envious looks from the guys as they saw her with him. The Gym Leader moved in closer to Skyla and glared back at them even though she wasn't his just yet. But the male was determined to somehow tell the female how he felt about her. "So, enjoy the flight here?"

"It went smoothly," Skyla responded with a grin. "It felt different to be the passenger instead of the pilot."

"I'm glad. Oh, here we are."

The two stopped by the gym and she could see it was different from hers. For one thing, it was a regular building instead of that of something that looks like a place to store planes. And it was a bit smaller. "I hope this isn't bad," Falkner stated with nervousness.

"Different isn't always a bad thing," answered the female. She went in with him and was surprised to see that it was a stone floor with only a small wooden platform in front. "Wait.. what?" Skyla was clearly confused.

"Here, let me show you," responded the male with a grin. He took her to the platform and immediately it rose quickly, causing Skyla to shout out in surprise and hold onto him. In just a bit they were on the second floor. Now the other Gym Leader could see that there was a square made of glass that surrounded an S shaped walkway made of wood. The side walls had windows that showed the sky and clouds. "So, what do you think?"

She didn't answer but looked in wonder. "Arceus…" Skyla then turned to him with a huge grin. "This is amazing! I never thought the first gym would be like this!" She knew that Falkner was the first Gym Leader Trainers battled in this region. Just like he knew she was the sixth one. "This is perfect for Flying Pokémon!"

"I'm glad you like it," he responded. "I'm sure I'm going to get challengers while you spend time here. You can watch me battle. Although I'm most likely going to loose them."

"I don't mind," she stated and smiled sweetly. "Because I know you're really strong. If you did use all of it, none of the new Trainers would be able to beat you. Although I doubt this is where I'll be staying."

"Yeah, let me show you to my home." Both Gym Leaders left by the going down on the platform and made it to his place. It was a house just south of the Gym.

"I figured the Pokémon Center wouldn't want you to stay there so I went ahead and arranged sleeping arrangements for you."

"Aw, how sweet of you," Skyla couldn't help but coo and kiss him on the cheek in thanks. Falkner blushed red and led the female in. The home was cozy to her eyes and would work. "Say where's Pidgeot?"

"He's outside. Follow me." The backyard had places for a few Flying types. Pidgeot was out and grooming his feathers. But then stopped when he saw the two.

"Hey there he is," stated the female. The male Pokémon let out a happy cry and went to her, nuzzling his head against Skyla. The human wrapped her arms around Pidgeot's body for a bit but knew who he really wants to see. "I've got her with me." Swanna was quickly let out. When the Flying types saw each other, they instantly took to the skies with happiness.

"Here, let's get your things in," said Falkner. It didn't take long to do that. The rest of the day was spent talking about what they had been up to and figuring out what the plans were going to be. It was during this time that Skyla learned about the Legendary bird Pokémon except the one from Kalos. The male human knew about them due to the fact that all of them came from either Kanto or Johto.

X

The next morning Falkner was the first one up. Swanna and Pidgeot had returned from their flight just fine. The male human quickly went down to where Skyla was and still sleeping. The sunlight was filtering through some blinds and hitting her body. The other human was also wearing a sky-blue tank top and the long strains of hair were spilling over the bed. She looked so beautiful. The male human smiled and leaned down to gently kiss her cheek. "I hope you've slept well," he whispered. "I'd hate for you to suffer from not getting enough." Falkner than walked away to make breakfast.

It wasn't until an hour later that she woke up to the smell of something good. Stretching the female made her was to the dining room to find him already eating. "Morning," Skyla said pleasantly.

"Same to you. Here, there's plenty of food." The female got what she wanted and joined Falkner in eating. 45 minutes later both were out in the city. It was quite a nice day to show her what this place had to offer. While it didn't have as much as some of the other cities, the one thing that stood out to Skyla was the Sprout Tower. Falkner told her about how it was believed to have once been a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout that had been used to make the building. That was why the monks there used this Pokémon mostly. It was also where Trainers needed to go before challenging Falkner. The days went by for the two Gym Leaders just fine. She saw him battle as one against many opponents. Most of the time he lost them, but there were a couple he won against. At least it was nice to see beginning Trainers come in to challenge the male. Of course, there was a bit of a problem with the Gym Trainers. They kept asking Falkner if she was his girlfriend, causing the male to blush hard and insist Skyla wasn't. She on the other hand just listened to that with a smile.

Of course, Pidgeot and Swanna were so happy to be spending time together and getting closer. But it wasn't until a couple weeks later that found the two at the top of the Sprout Tower. The sun was just beginning to set. Both of them had been talking but were now silent as they watched this. They were thinking about the future and each other. Both the male and female knew what they wanted, but couldn't help but wonder if the other felt the same way. It was her that spoke first. "You know… I'm really glad in a way I got to come out here."

"Yeah," he responded. Swanna's eyes went to the sunset.

"This one may be different than back home, but it's still beautiful." That's when Pidgeot decided to take a chance and wrapped one wing around her.

"Maybe. But not as much as you…" She turned her head to him in shock.

"What do you-" Her sentience was cut off as the male connected their beaks together in a kiss. For a few seconds, she could only stand there in amazement but then kissed him back. The Flying types didn't know or care how long this lasted, but then both had to pull back to get their breaths back.

"Oh…" the female breathed. "Why?"

"Because… I really like you.." She nuzzled the side of his neck.

"I do as well. But… can it work? We live so far apart…"

"Because of our Trainers," explained Pidgeot. The look he had made Swanna believe him. "If they see us together they'll make sure we stay together. I've thought about it and I realized I don't want anyone but you as a mate."

"And I want that as well…" The two, happy to be together stayed on the roof long after the sun went down just exchanging soft words and affectionate nips with each other. It wouldn't be long before Skyla and Falkner would find out what was going on.

Both Gym Leaders saw this a couple of days later when they went out and saw their Pokémon on the same perch, all snuggled up. The two humans looked at each other and she jerked her head to the side to get back into the house to discuss this. "I don't believe it," Skyla whispered. "Were they…?"

"Oh yeah," answered Falkner. "I've seen it many times before. They've hooked up as mates." For a few moments, the two let this sink in.

"Well I'm honestly happy for them," stated the female. "But we live so far apart. How can we make it work for them?"

"We'll find some way," commented the male. "After all I know Pidgeot's had a thing for Swanna for a while now. I don't think he's going to want anyone else." In his head Falkner was excited that their Pokémon had come together. It meant that now he had more of a shot with Skyla. But now the only problem was how to get with her. Perhaps something would come up. And as fate had it there was something.

"A celebration?" asked Skyla. The two were looking at the announcement of it by the Trainer's School a few days later.

"Seems that way," said Falkner. "Looks like to celebrate the construction of the Sprout Tower. It's something fairly new so I've only heard about it but never went to it. Duties called one of which was that Pokémon tournament at your Region." That was the one referring to what Clay from Unova had set up. The male human knew this would be the perfect opportunity to tell the female how he felt about her at last. "In any case, let's go to it together. Just us on a date." He knew she would accept after the success with the concert.

"I'd love to," Skyla responded. "I can't wait." She began to walk away but Falkner suddenly hugged her from behind, surprising the female.

"I'm glad," the male whispered. "Because there's something I really need to talk to you about." She felt him kiss the back of her head. In that moment, the feelings she had for the male suddenly increased even more. Skyla couldn't help but wrap her arms around his.

"I will listen," she whispered back. "No matter what it is…" With that in mind, both began to prepare for that night which would be one of the best of their young lives.

X

That night for the celebration came and Falkner though excited felt nervous but he was ready at last to tell Skyla just how he felt about her. The female human on the hand could only wonder what the male had to talk to her about. Still the other Gym Leader knew no matter what it would be a night to remember.

Just before the time came Falkner went to the room Skyla was getting ready at and knocked on her door. She emerged with Swanna ready as well. He looked at the female and could see this time she wore a skirt to go with her tank top. It would be warm tonight which was why he was wearing a tank top as well. As usual Skyla looked so beautiful. "Hey there," she stated with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Um… yeah," Falkner managed to answer back. The two made their way outside and Pidgeot of course was waiting for his mate. The two nuzzled each other before taking off. The humans in the meantime only had to wait a few moments before the celebration began. There were booths set up for games, food, and drinks. Other Pokémon were out but mainly Bellsprout and the evolved forms of it. Colorful lights were up to help see. Both Gym Leaders just spent the time looking at everything and having a good time. They looked at everything and had fun with the games. It was during this that Falkner learned there would be some fireworks later. He knew of the perfect spot to watch them other than the tower. A time when he could finally say it. Skyla in the meantime just stayed as close as she could to the male human, occasionally holding his arm or hand.

But then at last Falkner knew it was close to that time. "Hey Skyla, want to get a better view?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" The male lead her to the back of his gym and showed a ladder that would get to the roof. He went up it with the female quickly following him. Skyla looked and could see that they were a bit high, which gave a perfect view of the festivities. "Wow… this is amazing…"

She looked and could see Falkner had walked near to the edge. The female sat right down next to him. "I figured this could be a good place to see the fireworks that will go off soon," he whispered.

"You choose well…" she replied. Both of their hands slowly came together.

"Skyla…" began Falkner, figuring this could be the best way to start it. "I hope you've had fun being here with me."

"You mean on this night?" asked the female. "Of course I have."

"That's not what I meant." It caused her to look up at him, surprise on her face. "I meant… during the time spending every day with me."

"That as well," Skyla answered. Both were blushing but Falkner didn't care.

"I wish this could never end. Not this night or the time of you spending here."

"You do? Why?"

"It's because… of you." Her heart seemed to skip a beat at that. Before Falkner could stop, his feelings came rushing out with his words. "Skyla, we haven't even known each other for a year. But if feels longer. You're such a good Gym Leader, you care for your Pokémon and love them. You're kind, funny, a skilled battler and most of I can't help but think beautiful." The male took the female's hands in his. "And I have to know… are you taken?"

Skyla didn't respond for a few seconds. But let his words sink in. She then looked up and deep into Falkner's eyes before speaking. "I am, by someone you know."

This got him confused. "I do? Who- "

She cut him off by working her right hand out of his left so the female human could place one finger on his mouth. Only to replace it with her lips and caused the male to stiffen in surprise. But then realizing that this was really happening and that Skyla had no intention of stopping, Falkner answered her kiss. Their tongues met the other, fighting to gain dominance. The next thing both knew, she was on his lap, her arms around his body, while his were around her petite waste and right shoulder. The two humans didn't even notice that the fireworks had gone off, setting the mood even more.

How long they stayed like that, they didn't know but they came apart, trying to catch their breath. Skyla placed her head on Falkner's chest. "So… I'm that person?" he asked.

"You're silly, you know that?" the female murmured. It was now time. He placed a paw under her chin to make the Skyla look up at him.

"I love you," he said looking deep into her eyes. Finally saying those three words they both wanted to hear. "I have ever since I first say you…"

"Falkner… I love you to…" she whispered. Both were so happy; more than they had ever been.

"But can it work? We live so far away from each other."

"Because you changed me. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. No matter where we are or how far know that I will always love you."

"I'm glad," commented Falkner and kissed her forehead. He got a kiss on the cheek for that. "So then… I guess this means we've got a lot to do together before you leave. I'm just glad we've still got several months left before you do. Which is why I need to ask you something. Skyla… will you go out with me?"

"To be with you…" Skyla stated with a dazzling smile. "I would love that." That's all it took for the two to kiss again. But longer and sweeter. They spent the rest of the time exchanging soft words and lip contact. The festival soon ended but for these two, their time as a couple was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

A Tale of Two Gym Leaders

Chapter 6: Confessions

Meanwhile the rest of the vacation went on for the rest of the week and another as well for Volkner and Elesa. Although not much more in a romantic sense happened for these two Gym Leaders, they were a bit closer than before. The two continued to talk and learn things about the other as much as they could. But then the time came to leave and head back to their old lives. "So… I guess this is it," she stated softly before going on the path that would take her to Unova.

"Yeah," he responded, and rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, Elesa… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The male bought out something in his hand.

"We should stay in contact at least, if that's alright."

"Sure, I'd like that," the female answered with a smile. Both were blushing a bit and exchanged info really quickly. "I know we'll see each other again." Elesa couldn't help but hug Volkner who hugged her back. "I'll talk to you soon…"

"Yeah. You'd better get going." The female pecked him on the cheek and walked off, but not before looking back at the male one last time.

A few months went by after this and true to their word, both Gym Leaders kept in contact with the other almost every single day. Volkner however wasn't satisfied. Each time he saw Elesa the feelings he had for her grew. The male wanted nothing more than to hold the female in his arms and kiss her; it was painful to only imagine it. Volkner could also see it when it came to his Luxray, how the male Pokémon wanted to see the female Emolga again. Sooner or later both were going to break and visit the females soon. But then something came up nobody saw coming. Perhaps it was more than bad luck on his end.

Elesa had a break from battles and modeling work for the day and decided to give him a call. Before the female could, the communication screen to do so went off, showing someone was contacting her. She answered and was surprised to see Volkner with Luxray, both looking a bit flustered. "Volkner, what's wrong?" asked Elesa.

"Yeah, we've got a problem." It only took a bit to explain what had happened. Apparently, the male had once again started to tinker with the puzzle in his Gym. But like the last time this to had once again caused a black out in Sunyshore City. Not only that it had fried all the wires, totaling the gears and even burning down parts of the building down to the ground. Elesa just covered her eyes with one hand after hearing this.

"You're lucky to have made it out unharmed."

"I know, I know," he responded. "Look, I've already been chewed out for it. I don't need any more lectures."

"So now what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well… I honestly have nothing better in mind other than coming over to Nimbasa City since my Gym will be closed for a few months. And I'm sure Luxray here would like to see you and Emolga again."

"Oh that's a great idea!" commented Elesa. "I'm sure you know how to get here right?"

"Yeah I've gone to the World Tournament before. So, all I have to do is get to it and take a ride there." A plan was arranged to have him meet her at the entrance to Route 5. Volkner decided to read up on the city to get a heads up of what was going to happen. The preparing for travel happened to be noticed by his friend Flint from this Region's Elite Four.

"Hey man, you wanna head to the Battle Resort and goof off there like we did when we were kids?" asked the other male.

"As much as that sounds fun, I'm heading to Unova for a few months while my Gym is repaired," answered Volkner.

"And what is there that is so important? A tournament? Trainers? Or Pokémon?"

"You're wrong and nosey!" stated the Gym Leader. "I'm just going over to spend time with a friend who's from there."

"Oh?" asked Flint. "And what's her name?"

"Wait, how did you know it was a girl?"

"Aha!" shouted Flint. "So it IS a girl!" Volkner did a face palm for walking into that one. All the way to the plane that would take the Gym Leader to Unova, the Elite Four member kept asking questions none of which his friend answered. Other than, "I'm getting on the plane now," at one point in an annoyed tone was the only response.

But it would be worth it in the end. The ride went smoothly and it found him soon traveling to Nimbus City. Just before reaching Route 5, he brought out Luxray. Somehow that male Pokémon knew what was going on. From the look he had to seeing how jumpy he was. All too soon the Gym Leader and Pokémon were where Elesa was waiting for them. She looked up with a smile when she saw both of them. "There you are. I see you made it."

Both humans couldn't help but hug the other. They stayed that way for the longest time before pulling back. "Welcome to Unova and Nimbasa." Luxury nuzzled her leg. "Oh there's Luxray. Don't worry, Emolga's waiting for us back at my home. You'll see her soon." The female human led the way and what the newcomers saw left them in shock.

"Holy…" said Volkner. "Look at this…"

"I figured you wouldn't get bored here," stated Elesa with a grin. "This is the heart of leisure and entertainment in Unova. There's plenty to do here for tourists."

As they walked down the street the male human kept looking to the left and right to see all the sights. It was so different from Sunyshore. Elesa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Here we are." Looking up could see a home that was near some kind of amusement park. Going inside showed that the place was comfortable and would serve Volkner well along with Luxray as they would stay here for the next few months instead of at the Pokémon Center.

X

The next morning Elesa was the first one up. Getting up she looked to see if Volkner and the others were doing fine first before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. It wasn't long before the scent of food was wafting through the home. Volkner woke up to the smell of it along with Luxray. They followed their noses to find her and Emloga waiting for them. "Morning," the female human stated in a cheery tone.

"Good morning," the male human answered and looked at the food. "Wow, you made all this? Nice."

"Well it's an important skill to have." They got what they wanted and 45 minutes later were out in the city. Volkner didn't know which way to go first. Luckily, he had Elesa to help. The first place to start at was the Big Stadium and Small Court. Here there were Trainers to battle and sports to watch. Both the male Gym Leader and his Pokémon had fun watching the sports as well as battling the Trainers, some of who had really strong Pokémon.

That took most of the first day. The next was trying the Gear Station. This was where the Battle Subway was held. Elesa was only too happy to be Volkner partner in the double battles. They even managed to make it to fighting Ingo and Emmet and won against the twins. There was still time in the day after that so Volkner decided to take the Battle Institute challenge to see how he could rank. The male human did a surprisingly good job in that.

Finally though on the third day he decided to take a break from battling. Elesa decided that this could be a good opportunity to show him the Musical Theater and even took him to the building's entrance. Here the male learned about Pokémon Musicals. At first, he wasn't convinced he would like it but after being told he could see Stardom which was mainly for males, Volkner decided to watch it. As it turned out he did like it. And so did Elesa. The rock music and the lights that went with it were perfect.

Finally the last thing that had to be checked out was the Gym. As it turned out Trainers who wanted to challenged Elesa had to visit the building where the old one was. Volkner, like a good sport, visited it and challenged the Trainers inside while riding the roller coasters. Then he was allowed to go into the new building and saw that it was more like a catwalk where Trainers had to defeat three more Trainers before reaching Elesa.

Volkner spent the days watching her battle, do a bit of modeling, and having fun in the city. Of course he knew that she was strong, but had to choose lower level Pokémon. Otherwise the Trainers battling her wouldn't stand a chance. A few lost against her, but most won. But the first time with the Gym ones was a bit embarrassing. They had never seen their Leader bring a guy before and asked if he was Elesa's boyfriend. That made Volkner go red in the face, leaving the female human to reply that he wasn't while silently thinking her head, "Yet." She knew her feelings for him weren't going to go away and wanted to be with the male. Even if they lived in different Regions. Volkner was like that as well.

The days went by and both the male human and Luxray kept having fun. Of course Emolga was only too happy to go with the male Pokémon all the time, even when it was by themselves. It made him blush and be nervous around the female. Although she tried to get something out of him, nothing happened. That is until one night when the two were alone during a party that was happing in the amusement park like area. This wouldn't be the main celebration that would happen a few days later. It was a simple warm up.

Volkner of course had no problem going to this if it meant spending time with Elesa. She of course was only too happy to do so. Emolga on the other hand wondered if this was the opportunity to finally get with Luxray. The female Pokémon made sure to get ready for it with a grooming session and a little accessory. The male Pokémon was like that as well and both got it from their Trainers. The two humans knew this night was going to be fun.

The party started right on time with a loud bang. Volkner and Luxray made it to the center waiting for Elesa and Luxray. All his other Pokémon were out as well. Everyone was enjoying the music being played. Suddenly Emolga came out of nowhere and landed right in front of the male she liked. His eyes widened in shock. "Wow…" he commented. "You look beautiful…"

"Thanks," she responded with a grin. Elesa caught up with the rest of her team.

"I didn't think I was going to make it with her," the female human explained to Volkner. He smiled and took her hands.

"You're right on time," he responded and took the other Gym Leader out to have fun. The food and drinks were great and the music hip and hopping. But it found Luxray and Emolga together with him unable to finally act on his feelings. But not for much longer. The little female looked up to the larger male with a loving gaze and got closer.

"Uh… Emloga…" he responded, backing up a bit. "I'm honestly crazily scared right now…"

"Maybe that's a good thing…" she whispered and placed her lips on top of his along with her small paws on the side of his face. Luxray's eyes went wide with shock but then closed as he kissed her back. How long the two Electric types stayed like that they didn't know or care, but then had to break it off for some air.

"I'm sorry…" the male commented at last with a happy smile.

"That it took so long?" the female asked and nuzzled the side of his face.

"Yeah. I love you…"

"I was about to say the same thing." Luxray gave Emolga a lick, causing her to giggle.

"Then, will you be my mate?"

"Of course I will!" she cried out and the two kissed again. In that moment Volkner spotted the two and pointed it out to Elesa with a grin.

"Oh, I'm so happy for them!" stated the female human. "I knew it was only going to be a matter of time!" He on the other hand knew this could work for him hooking up with her. Both Gym Leaders then went on to try to figure out how to make this work for their Pokémon. After all the two knew these new love birds weren't going to want anyone else. To be honest, their Regions were closet than the others, but still far away. But it could be worked out.

The party ended on a happy, high note. Volkner led Elesa in her home and couldn't help but pick her up in a circle when they got in, causing the other Gym Leader to giggle. Both came to a stop and she leaned into his body as they hugged. "Arceus… I've had so much fun," she whispered.

"Then maybe you'd like to come with me to that next party that will happen soon."

"I'd like to. I know of a perfect place to spend it at." Volkner suddenly moved and kissed the top of Elesa's head causing both of them to blush.

"Goodnight…" he whispered.

"Goodnight…" Both went to bed with smiles on their faces. Luxray and Emolga slept side by side. That party that would happen soon was going to be one for the humans this time around.

The night for that party came quickly. This one was just to celebrate, and nothing more than that. Of course Volkner was going to make sure Elesa would have the time of her life while also telling the female his feelings. The male wanted nothing more than to date her and nobody else. Of course there was the problem with distance, but hey; if they could make it work for Luxray and Emolga, then Volkner figured he and Elesa could make it work.

He made it to the living room and didn't have long to wait for her. This time Elesa had a skirt on with a matching top. Volkner on the other hand had his usual shirt and pants on. Luxray was next to him but got up the minute he saw Emolga next to her Trainer. Both Electric types met in a snuggle. "So you ready to go?" asked the female human.

"As I'll ever be," responded the male human and the four went out. The night was warm so nobody would get cold. The city was lit up to see. But the party would happen at the amusement park, just like last time. Volkner could see Emolga was already quite cozy sitting on top of Luxray. That gave the male human all the encouragement he needed to go through with this.

"Oh look, here we are!" stated Elesa, snapping him out of his thoughts. The look on the female's face was a happy one that Volkner planned to make happier. "Seems like we made it in time!"

"Indeed," he replied and noticed their Pokémon had slipped away. It was probably to give their Trainers so alone time.

Overall the party was a success; even more than the one from before. The food, drinks, games, and fun were great. Elesa also heard there would be fireworks. She knew of the perfect place other than the Ferris wheel to get the best view. Considering how that ride had a number of couples and people going on it that wasn't a surprise. But that would have to wait for now because some dance tracks had come on. And Volkner had her in his arms dancing together. The female was surprised that a guy like him would even be into it. Not ballroom per say but dancing to rocking beats like the one that was playing. Elesa couldn't help but like him even more.

At last though the music stopped to give people a break before those fireworks would come on. "Hey let's head to a place to see the fireworks," she suggested to Volkner. "I know a good spot."

"Lead on." The female human giggled and grabbed his hand. She led the male to the back of her gym which had a ladder that went to the roof. Both climbed up it in no time. There was a railing that they could lean against up there. Volkner looked and could see quite a ways.

"Wow, this is a good spot," he commented. The two went to the railing and leaned on it. Both were blushing a bit. "Say Elesa?"

"Yes Volkner?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to know I've had fun here. And with you…"

"I'm glad." At that moment they heard the boom of fireworks go off and looked to see a burst of red and blue.

"There they are!" stated Elesa with much happiness. "I love fireworks; they're so beautiful!"

Volkner just looked into her eyes which looked more beautiful than usual and decided to go through with it. "Maybe," he replied and took one of her hands in his and the other went around her shoulder, brining the female close. She turned to him with surprise. Their faces were close. "But not as much as you…"

"What are yo-" Elesa's sentience was cut off because at that moment the male leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. The other Gym Leader let out a muffled gasp of surprise and her eyes went wide with shock. All the female could do was stand there for a few moments before melting back in a return kiss of her own. Elesa's arms went around his neck while his went around her waist. How long the two stayed like that, they couldn't tell. But both had to break it off for some air.

"That was better than I imagined," Volkner whispered. "I've wanted to do that for some time now. I really like you…"

"Oh Volkner…" Elesa replied and touched the side of his face. "I really like you to…" Both Gym Leaders couldn't help but hug the other. "But can it work? We live in different Regions."

"It can because I can't be happy with anyone but you," the male responded and looked deep into the female's eyes. "Elesa I want to be with you no matter how far apart we are. And then there's our Pokémon to think about. They love each other and are mates. I know it can work for all four of us. Which is why I need to ask you this. Will you go out with me?"

She didn't answer at first but then looked up with such a happy smile. "I would love to…" Elesa whispered before finding his mouth again. At last they had become a couple and were determined to stay that way.

"So…" stated Volkner. "Maybe we could get on that Ferris wheel I've heard so much about."

"I would love that." The new couple did so. And had quite a romantic time on it, exchanging soft words, snuggles, and kisses. Both were happy; the most they had ever been. But things for them were only beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 7: Romantic times

For Falkner and Skyla, the time spent together was like a dream. The two were just happy to be together and in love. There were many moments the two had. For example, the time when the female human had made breakfast for him and her. Then Falkner had snuck up behind Skyla and kissed her on the cheek. Another was finding out he could carry her easily. There were more kisses to. But there was the one time when Falkner kissed his girl's neck and ended up grabbing her ass. It had been allowed since Skyla found she liked it. It was also the beginning of wanting it to be more for the two. But that wouldn't come up for a while. But the one moment both remembered foundling was when he went into her room one time.

The sunlight shown into the room, lighting up Skyla's features; making her even more beautiful to Falkner's eyes. He knelt down by the bed and noticed the strains of hair were spilling out. The male gently grabbed one and began to run his fingers through it. Then he heard his girlfriend let out a sleepy sigh. Looking up Falkner could see her eyes were open and looking at him with love. "Good morning..." she cooed in a sexy, seductive tone. The male smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a newly hatched Pokémon." Skyla sat up and Falkner could see the thin string of her top had come off, exposing more of the shoulder and her boobs. He blushed and looked away in shyness. The female smiled and touched his shoulder, causing her boyfriend to look back. "I saw what you were looking at. I don't mind."

"But Skyla-" began Falkner, but the female placed a finger on his lips.

"It's okay," she whispered. "You are my boyfriend. I don't mind you seeing a bit of my chest exposed. I certainly know you check my butt out on occasion."

"You mean it?" She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Don't get me wrong though," stated Skyla. "I'm certainly not ready to show everything to you yet. I will get annoyed if you peep on me."

"I would never," Falkner answered in a serious voice. "I love you too much and don't want to lose you. Now, shall we get some breakfast?"

"What are the magic words?"

"I love you."

"Exactly." The two shared a kiss and went to the dining room, hand in hand.

Those few months Skyla and Falkner had passed by in a blaze of love and memories. Both were happier than they had ever been. And yet even with this the two knew the time the female Gym Leader had was coming to close. It made them along with Pidgeot and Swanna sad but the group of four spent whatever time they could together. On the last day, they spent all the time they could with their loved ones; not even to leave their side unless it was absolutely needed. Falkner and Skyla did a fly together on both of their Pokémon, trying to create one last memory together. The dinner was a special one as the male Gym Leader took his girlfriend out as a special date. She loved her boyfriend for that, knowing it was the best way to end the time they had together.

The morning then came. Pidgeot and Swanna had said their goodbyes. That only left their Trainers. Falkner and Skyla walked to one of the buildings that was somewhat like a gate to the place she would need to pass through in order to get to the plane that would take her back to Unova. The couple stopped by the exit and Falkner could see tears in Skyla's eyes. "Well… I guess this is goodbye," he whispered, taking her hands in his.

"I don't want to leave," she stated softly, on the edge of crying.

"I know, I don't want you to either. But you have to. You have a responsibility as a Gym Leader. Who knows? Maybe something will happen to my Gym and I'll come to where you are."

That seemed to cheer the female up and she actually smiled. "Would you even if it didn't happen?"

"No matter what," Falkner responded. "I love you too much to not make this work. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Skyla whispered and kissed him on the cheek as they met in a hug. "And know no matter how far we are, I will always love you."

"Then… let me give you something first." Both met in the most loved filled kiss of their lives that lasted a good while before they pulled back. It was thanks to that that would give Skyla and Falkner the strength to leave the other. But both knew they would see each other again.

X

Meanwhile with Volkner and Elesa the two were happy to be together. Every day the feelings they had for the other grew stronger. They had their own moments of kissing and snuggling. But one they remembered was when the female brought her guy breakfast in bed and he pulled her in. Another was when he did the same thing but the kiss went on her neck. It made the feelings of wanting it to be more begin to develop. But one the two would always remember was one that happened during a morning. Elesa felt the sunlight that was filtering through the blinds that were in her room. But the female human didn't move, just lying there in the warm bed. That is until she felt a hand touch her right one and gently squeeze it. The female opened her eyes to see Volkner looking down on her with a loving smile. "Morning handsome," Elesa cooed to her boyfriend.

"Same to you beautiful," he responded and kissed his girlfriend on the head. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm," she answered and sat up to kiss Volkner. After some blissful contact, they came apart and hugged with the female snuggling against him. "So… what's up for today?"

"How about getting some breakfast?" the male suggested.

"Sounds good. Oh, did you feed Emolga yet? You were up first."

"I got her and Luxray taken care of. Then they took off to the living room while I got you. They were pretty cozy."

"I'm really happy for them," Elesa said and got out of the bed. "So then, shall we?" They left the room, hand in hand.

It seems time speeds up when having fun or for other reasons. Even with that, Elesa and Volkner spent as much time together as they could. Even so the thought of the male leaving was always on the couple's minds. That was why they made the most of what they had. When it became the day of, Elesa surprised Volkner by wearing the same clothes that had been worn when giving a tour of the city. Luxray and Emolga had said their goodbyes already. Now it found the two Gym Leaders near one of the gate buildings the male would take to leave. The couple stopped for a bit and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"So then…" Volkner began, taking his girlfriend's hands into his. "I guess for now this is where I must leave."

"Is it that time already?" she whispered, looking at her boyfriend with sadness.

"I'm sorry… If I could I would stay. Even though probably my life will go back to being somewhat slow, I still have you. Maybe… You could find the time to come to my Region."

"I can try…" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug which the guy returned.

"Elesa…"

"Yes Volkner?"

"Listen… before I go, there's something I need to talk to you about. it's nothing bad, but I have to get it off my chest."

"What is it?" The male took a deep breath before talking again.

"Elesa… over the days and weeks spent together… I think; no. I realize that what I feel for you is deeper than before."

"Deeper?" she replied.

"I… I love you now." The female's eyes went wide with shock. "Elesa I love you…"

His girl just gasped with happiness and hugged the male harder. "Volkner! I love you as well!" The couple met in a kiss that was the most loved filled one they had ever had. It was some time before they came apart.

"I'm happy you feel that way," he whispered, placing his forehead on hers. She smiled and touched the side of his face. "That will help me going until we see each other again."

"Yes. The same goes for me." After one more kiss and hug, the two left each other. But it wouldn't be that long until they saw the each other again.

X

Author's notes: So, this chapter is short due to what will be coming up next.


	8. Chapter 8

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 8: Flight of Lovers

Author's Notes:

Just a warning that this chapter and the next one are going to be the ones that have sex in them? Why? Well since I feel that Skyla and Elesa are the hottest Gym Leaders I would go down this road. So, if it's not your thing don't read this chapter or the next one.

X

As it turned out Skyla and Falkner were able to find time to see each other more than they had thought. Thanks to the Pokémon World Tournament in Unova, the two Flying Type Gym Leaders were able to do so quite a bit. Both were quite happy by this. It was the same with Volkner and Elesa. They were also very happy about this. All the Pokémon that were mates were like that as well. Before anyone knew it, a year had passed since they had begun to go out. Then it happened with receiving some news. One of the Trainers Skyla and Elesa had battled was getting married and they were invited back to the castle home of Nicholas and Corinne. Their boyfriends even received an invitation. Falkner and Volkner had been told of this Trainer before and wanted the opportunity to battle her. There would be a chance to do that latter on. What nobody knew was that during this, the relationships the four had would grow even deeper.

The day came for traveling and Skyla had just finished flying the Trainer who was getting married along with a few others. Now she was walking away while humming happily. The thought of running into Falkner was the cause of it. Suddenly a voice she loved called out to her. "Skyla!"

Whirling around she found the male Gym Leader waiting for her in his usual garb. With a happy squeal the female ran to Falkner. The two met in a hug with him kissing her on the head and she got his chin. The couple then met for a loving kiss. When pulling back, both were panting slightly. "I've… missed you so much babe," Falkner whispered.

"I've missed you to honey," Skyla cooed and kissed his cheek. The two then walked back to the castle, hand in hand with smiles. The Pokémon they had who were mates were reunited and happy as well. Of course, this would change during the entire time spent here.

Meanwhile Volkner had arrived first and smiled as this place brought back memories of meeting his girl for the first time. Suddenly a pair of arms hugged him from behind, making the guy jump. Whirling around found Elesa looking up at him with a smile. "Got you," she cooed.

The two met in a hug and loving kiss. It was some time before they pulled back. "I've missed you love," Volkner whispered. He noticed the pink she was wearing. "You look so beautiful right now."

"You handsome flatterer," Elesa replied with a smile. "I've missed you as well honey." The two kissed again. The two walked to the castle hand in hand with smiles and soon the Pokémon they had who were mates were reunited. They were happy for now but soon it would become a lot more.

Although the four had arrived at around the same time as the Trainer that was getting married, they wouldn't meet her and her guy just yet. That was because they were waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. It finally did happen where they met the ones getting married. When they did a quick talk happened with introductions and how they met. A week then passed and all the guests were here to attend this. That meant it was time to do something to greet them all. A concert was going to be held. Falkner wasted no time in asking Skyla is she wanted to come this as Volkner did with Elesa. Naturally the girlfriends loved the idea, unaware how much their relationship with their boyfriend was going to change.

X

The night came and Pokémon were allowed to come to this. That meant Pidgeot, Swanna, Luxray, and Emloga were coming as well. They wouldn't come out of their Pokeballs until their Trainers arrived at the location. Falkner walked up to the door of Skyla's room. He knocked on the it. "One sec…" came the reply. It opened and her eyes lit up with love at the sight of her boyfriend. "Oh there you are Falkner. Oh you're so handsome."

This was due to the fact that he was wearing a tank top and pants. She on the other hand had on sky blue shorts that were a bit shorter than the regular length and this time a bit of pink mixed with blue for the shirt. "Hey there beautiful," Falkner whispered and brought her in for a kiss. After some moments of blissful contact, they came apart, eyes shining. "Come on, we should get going." The couple walked to the sight, hand in hand.

Meanwhile Volkner walked up to the door to Elesa's room. He knocked on the it. "One sec…" came the reply. It opened and her eyes lit up with love at the sight of her boyfriend. "Oh there you are Volkner. You ready to… have an electrifying time?"

The male just rolled her eyes as he knew what she was getting at in the types they had. He then looked and saw her wearing very shorty short shorts, and a magenta colored tank top. He was in a grey colored shirt and blue pants. "Hey there sexy," Volkner whispered and brought her in for a kiss. After some moments of blissful contact, they came apart, eyes shining. "Come on, we should get going." The couple walked to the sight, hand in hand. They ended up having a great time at it as did their Pokémon that were out.

However when it was over, it wouldn't be for any of them. The two Flying Type Gym Leaders made it out with Skyla on Falkner's back, both laughing, their Pokémon back in their Pokeballs. "Arceus!" the female stated. "That was so much fun!"

"I'm with you there," the male replied, setting her down on her feet. Skyla found her boyfriend's mouth and he answered his girl back. There was much tongue fighting but he went a little low with his hands, cupping Skyla's sexy ass cheeks.

The two then pulled back. Nobody was watching them. "I don't want it to end…" she whispered.

"I don't either," Falkner said softly. They had been dating for a year. Now it was going to become a lot more. "So… my room or yours?"

"Yours," the female answered without missing a beat. With a nod, the male took his girl by the hand. Soon they were standing outside his door. Falkner then swept Skyla off her feet causing her to let out a surprised gasp. But this turned into a laugh as he carried her into his room, locking the door.

"Falkner!" Skyla giggled as she was carried to the big bed that was a good size for this.

He didn't answer but instead came out of his shirt, kissing her neck. The female couldn't help but let out a moan of wanting, her arms beginning to stroke his chest. The couple then came apart, slightly out of breath, the love and lust in their eyes burning. "Skyla…" he began.

"Yes babe?" she whispered.

"I… I want to take you right now…" Falkner said softly, touching the left side of his girl's face. He was blushing somewhat by this point. "I love you so much… and well… I want you to be my first out of every other girl."

"I'll be your first?" Skyla asked, not believing it.

"I've flirted with girls, even had some short flings. But you Skyla… You're the first girl I've ever had a real relationship. If you don't want to do this tough… I understand and will let you head back to your room."

The female Gym Leader closed her eyes, taking in her boyfriend's words. Skyla then smiled and looked Falkner in the eyes. "Then… you're in luck."

"Wait... what honey?" This caught him off guard.

"Babe… I'm ready for it," the female whispered with lust. "I want you as well. I want you to take me and be my first. I want you to be the one who claims my virginity."

"It's also you're first time as well?" Skyla nodded.

"Like with you boys have flirted with me, and I've had some flings to. But you're the first real relationship I've had. And now I want it to be more than what we have. I love you that much."

Now it was his turn to take in this information. But then the guy smiled. "Okay… should I get any condoms out? I brought them and something else in case it would happen during this."

"No… I'm protected by the pill," she answered. "We don't have to worry about me getting pregnant."

"Arceus…" Falkner moaned. "Come here…" The two lip locked again. But now their hands were exploring the other's body. Many a night had the male envisioned this while masturbating. She on the other hand had only recently begun to think of them like this while fingering. Now it was becoming a reality.

The male reached for his girl's shirt. Knowing what he wanted, Skyla with her hands took it off and placed it to the side. What was revealed was a lacy bra, but Falkner got a nice view of the tops of her breasts. He lowered his head in between them, inhaling the sweet scent and kissing the sides sexily. Skyla moaned louder, her virgin blood beginning to boil with urges. Falkner then came up, and undid the clasp to her bra. The article of clothing slid off, revealing how big, luscious, and delicious the female's tits were.

He then came back in, kissing her neck with love and passion, one hand heading to her ass. Skyla moaned again, leaning into him, her hands on his shoulders. It was like being in the middle of ecstasy. The two then pulled back and the female was laid on the bed with her boyfriend hovering over her. Before the female could say anything, she saw Falkner slip out of his pants. The article of clothing was tossed to the side and now the only thing the guy was wearing was boxers. Something was straining against the material, trying to get out. With a moan he found Skyla's neck again.

The urges in her body were increasing as she felt her boyfriend kiss a sensitive spot, causing Skyla to moan again. Falkner pulled back so he could reach for the zipper of his girlfriend's shorts. Pulling it down and unbuttoning them, the male pulled them down. He saw her sexy pair of panties and with one movement, had them off.

Skyla began to blush red and looked to the side in embarrassment. Her legs instinctively closed as he looked at her. "You okay?" Falkner asked.

"Sorry…" Skyla whispered. "It's… I've never had a guy stare at me like this…"

"Don't be afraid…" he said softly and kissed her forehead. Now the male began to head to her tits with nibbles and kisses. Falkner then found the right nipple and began to suckle on the sensitive rubbery end, his fingers fondling and playfully squeezing the left one.

"Ooohhh…" his girl moaned in pleasure. "Falkner…" Her shyness was beginning to melt quickly. The male didn't stop but did the same thing to her other tit causing even more pleasure. Skyla slowly began to open her legs. The male Gym Leader then pulled back and looked down to her entrance. He saw that all the pubic hair had been shaved off. All he saw was how sexy and gorgeous Skyla's naked body was.

"You like it?" she cooed, ready for this as he was. "You like looking at my tight, little virgin pussy?" Skyla began to pat the lips with her fingers, even spreading them a couple of times.

"Holy shit you have no idea how long I've wanted to and do this," Falkner moaned and moved her fingers out of the way. His tongue came out and began to lick at Skyla's pussy.

The second he did, she cried out with pleasure. "OH MY ARCEUS!" the female cried with pleasure. Her juices began to come out, allowing her boyfriend taste his girl.

"Arceus you taste good…" he whispered after pulling back for a second. The guy then went in harder and deeper.

"OH FUCK!" Skyla yelled. "UGH! RIGHT THERE!" This was even better than she had imagined to have him eat her out like this. The female's head twitched from side to side, her legs and arms squirming.

Falkner went in harder and deeper with his tongue, eating his girl out like it was his last meal. Her moans and cries were music to the male's ears, knowing he was pleasuring Skyla right. "NGH! MPH! OH ARCEUS!" the female cried out. She felt it building up. It wasn't going to take much longer.

The male just kept going, wanting to make her orgasm. And that's what he ended up getting 40 seconds later. "OH FALKNER I'M CUMMING!" Skyla cried and climaxed on his tongue.

The male was able to fully taste her virgin juices. The female was left gasping as she had climaxed using her fingers. But this, having him do it, was much different. Falkner pulled back after licking up everything, while the female was trying to recover. "Skyla?" he asked "Baby, are you okay?"

She then opened her eyes, reaching out to touch his face. "I'm more than okay," the female answered. "Oh Arceus that was so good."

"Really?" His girl nodded. "I'm glad." After giving her a kiss to the forehead, the male rolled over. "Well now, I think you need to pay me back."

Skyla looked at saw his erection and lower area. Unlike her, her boyfriend had pubic hair. She had shaved hers since her friend Elesa told her she did it because that's what most guys preferred. It also made sense so they could eat them out. However, the pubic hair didn't bother Skyla since the part she would have to please was out and there was more than enough to give oral to. Looking at her boyfriend's dick showed it wasn't a big one, but not small either. Seeing her just look at it, Falkner rolled his eyes.

"Come on honey, it's not going to get licked if you just look at it."

"I'm sorry… I haven't seen one before…" she whispered. The female hesitated and her fingers closed around his meat. The male grunted with pleasure. Skyla somehow on instinct began to stroke the length. Her mouth got closer and with a breath, the female began to lick at the head, tasting one for the first time.

"Ugh…" Falkner moaned. This was better than he had imagined in his head with Skyla while masturbating. Her tongue felt good.

Hearing this, the female began to get the idea. She began to lick up and down his length, even getting very close to his pubic hair. Then coming back up, her mouth opened, taking in the head. Falkner grunted louder, encouraging her. "Holy shit… that feels good…" he moaned.

"Mmmm," Skyla hummed as she began to enjoy the taste. She wondered just how much of him she could take in her mouth. Breathing through her noise, the female went down on her guy. Falkner couldn't help but reach up with his left hand and place it on the back of his girl's head. She felt this and strove to do better. Skyla's tongue was wrapped around the dick, mouth sucking it for all it was worth.

"Ngh… Arceus…" the male grunted. Skyla just hummed louder and went harder.

A minute of this passed and then Falkner felt a twitching from his balls. He knew what was coming. "Skyla… I'm gonna…" She knew what was coming despite being a virgin. Her eyes met his, let him know it was alright. The male just closed his eyes, relaxing, letting it happening. With a loud gasp, Falkner began to cum. Skyla felt the warm seed, and found she loved the taste of it and began to swallow it. Despite how much came out, Skyla was able to swallow it all like a good girl.

Her boyfriend was left panting hard and his hand came off. The female smiled and slowly and sexily slid off his dick, the tongue trailing behind. "Mmmm how was that baby?" she cooed, looking up at his with love in her eyes.

"Holy… Arceus…" he panted. "That was freaking great."

"I'm glad… now let me clean it off…" Skyla got the rest of the cum still on her man's dick and swallowed it all. The female then lay next to him. "So what now babe? What do you want?"

Falkner didn't answer but reached out, grabbing his girl's sexy ass. Skyla felt that. "Oh you naughty boy…" she scolded with a teasing voice. "You're grabbing my ass."

"You've got a great one," he said. Now was the time to try it. His right fingers began to trail around the left cheek until they slipped between them, finding one specific location. They brushed against Skyla's asshole.

The female felt this instantly and couldn't help but squeak while shivering with lust. "Oh… do… do that again… I like it…"

"You mean this?" her guy asked, hardly wanting to believe it. He do so, causing Skyla to wince.

"Yes… oh… it feels good… What are you doing even?"

"Here, get on all fours, okay?" The female didn't know what was going to happen, but did what he said. Falkner got behind her. "My Arceus…"

"What is it?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Do you have any idea how sexy and hot you look with your ass out like this?" the male stated before massaging his girl's ass cheeks with his hands. The action caused her to moan and turn her on. He then pulled the cheeks apart, revealing her virgin pussy and very tight asshole. Falkner's tongue came out and he began to rim that area.

The second that part of him made contact, Skyla winced and arched her back with a strange sound. It sounded like a moan and gasp together. The female had never thought of trying anything in her ass. But this, while it felt weird, there was an enjoyable sensation of Falkner doing this. She looked at him giving her a rimjob. The male went faster with his tongue, even gong in a bit.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled out. Falkner smiled and rubbed Skyla's ass cheeks again, causing her to whimper. "So then… want to have some fun with this end?" he commented. "We don't have to if you want to but it seems you like it when I gave it attention."

Skyla looked back at him a little confused. "I'm not sure why I like it… I thought it was the wrong hole," she said.

"Not everyone likes it up that hole but it can be used," her boyfriend stated, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "We can take it slow and if you want to stop at any time I will. Let's just try it and if it doesn't work, we'll never do it again. I promise."

She could see in his eyes Falkner meant it. "Okay then…" The female was still a little unsure, but saw her guy roll over and get a tube of something from his bedside table. "Falkner, what's that?"

"Just a little something to make it easier on you," he replied. It was lube and it was squirted around Skyla's asshole. She felt it and moaned as it felt good to the touch. Her boyfriend put the tube to the side and began to work it in with his fingers. His girlfriend gasped and clenched her teeth, having never stuck anything up her ass before. When that hole was well lubed, Falkner took what was left and smeared it on his dick. The action from before had made it hard again.

"Just relax," he whispered. "Arceus, how I've wanted to do this to you babe…" The guy lined his dick up with that hole and slowly pressed against it. Skyla felt this and gritted her teeth as it began to penetrate the tight opening. Her boyfriend pulled out and did it again a few times, slowly losing it up. It was a strange but enjoyable sensation for the female along with the pain that she was beginning to get use to.

Falkner began to go deeper, but not fully into Skyla's ass. "Ugh… mph…" she moaned, trying to focus on that feeling that she already loved.

"Get ready…" he said and with a good push, he was fully in his girl's asshole.

"OH FUCK! UGH!" cried the female.

"You okay?" her guy asked, stopping.

"Yes… keep going…" Skyla managed to reply.

Her boyfriend nodded and began to thrust forward. The pain was still there but the feeling kept growing. It meant the female liked getting fucked in the ass. "Arceus… this is so hot," Falkner grunted.

"Ohhh… yes…" she moaned. Suddenly Skyla felt the male spank her ass cheeks, causing her to cry with pleasure.

"You like that? I can do it harder."

"Please…" The male did so. "Again! Harder!" Falkner began to spank his girl even more, causing her pleasure. Meanwhile the pain was beginning to lessen as he went harder in that hole.

"OH FUCK! OH ARCEUS!" the female cried out. It was such a turn on she began to finger herself.

"UGH… ngh…" the male grunted. By this point he was now up to his balls, his entire length up her ass.

The couple kept going with this, not in any hurry to stop. Falkner kept spanking Skyla while she kept fingering herself. They even tried a couple different positions to see how else it would feel. However after some time, both felt it coming again. "Honey… I'm gonna…" the male groaned.

"Do it!" she cried. "Right in my ass!"

The male thrusted as hard as he could while the female did the hardest finger flicks possible. Then both came with loud cries. The juices Skyla had ran out on her fingers while Falkner fired his cum up her ass, still spanking her cheeks. The female then wiggled her ass back and forth real fast to get him drained. It didn't take much and the couple laid on the bed after Falkner pulled out. His dick still had some cum and lube on it while her asshole was full of the stuff and began to run out. The female and male lay there trying to catch their breath.

"Fuck that was hot…" he panted.

"You took the words out of my mouth," she responded. The cum that was leaking out of her was gotten on her fingers and began to be rubbed into her pussy. The two then looked into the other's eyes. The female beckoned her guy over with a finger.

"Come here babe," she moaned with lust and speared her legs for him. "Get over here and fuck this virgin pussy now."

"Someone's eager," he replied and got on top of his girl. Seeing her like that made his dick hard again.

The two young Gym Leaders knew this would be it, the last act for now. The head began to probe her tight, virgin lips. Skyla moaned again. "Arceus…" was all she could moan. This was an even bigger pleasure than having her boyfriend's dick in her ass.

Falkner began to go a bit deeper, pulling out a few times. Then after some heartbeats, the guy went in, full enclosing the head and some of the shaft in his girl. "OH MY ARCEUS!" she cried out.

"So fucking tight…" he moaned and began to thrust, losing her virgin tunnel while going in deeper.

"FUCK! YES! OH!"

"Mph… ugh…" Their moans were mixing together as the vaginal sex began to pick up. Her legs were spread wide, allowing maximum penetration. The male began to thrust harder and faster into her. While the barrier Skyla had hadn't been breached, it wouldn't be much longer. The male felt it and knew what to do.

"Get ready…" he managed to pant out before going hard and his head broke it. Skyla cried out feeling the pain of it, but instantly ecstasy and pleasure filled her body. Both had lost their virginities to each other. For the female her anal virginity had been done in a way that felt good. But this was so much better.

The two didn't stop, even trying different positions as it was going to take a while to get recharged. But both were ready to end this for now. It was worth the thrusting though as Skyla got looser. She would still be tight, but not as much as before. Both Gym Leaders were in synch and feeling each other. But then finally they felt it coming. "Fuck… gonna…" Falkner groaned.

"Same… babe…" Skyla moaned. After ten seconds the two came hard, crying out the other's name. The female felt her juices rush out while he fired his cum into her. Falkner didn't stop but kept fucking Skyla's pussy to get as much as he could in her. The two then stopped, gasping for breath while he pulled out of her, his dick soaked for real this time. The guy rolled over next to her.

"That… oh Arceus baby…" Skyla gasped.

"I know love…" he managed to answer. The female and male managed to get their breath back and she rolled over on top of him.

"I love you…" she whispered, touching the side of his left face.

"I love you to," he replied softly and reached out to kiss her forehead, causing Skyla to sigh with pleasure.

"So then… you tired yet?" the female asked, the lust and love in her eyes returning.

"Not yet," the male answered with a smirk. "What to go again?"

"Come here and fuck me," Skyla moaned and kissed Falkner hard. The two ended up fucking quite a bit more before passing out, fully satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 9: Electrifying Night

Meanwhile the two Electric Type Gym Leaders made it out with Volkner and Elesa laughing and in each other's arms, their Pokémon back in their Pokeballs. "Oh my Arceus!" the female stated. "That was so much fun!"

"I couldn't agree more," the male replied, turning her to face him. She couldn't help but found her boyfriend's mouth and he answered his girl back. There was much tongue fighting but then Volkner decided to go a little low with his hands for the first time in their relationship. They went down, touching Elesa on her ass cheeks.

The two then pulled back at that movement. Nobody was watching them and Elesa smiled up at her guy, touching his noise. "You naughty boy," she cooed, her eyes narrowing with love and lust. "Touching my ass like that."

"You're the naughty girl for letting me do so," Volkner replied with a smirk. He then leaned in, kissing her throat, the grip on her ass tightening. The female Gym Leader moaned softly.

"Oh Arceus… Volkner…" Both were blushing slightly.

"Do you… want to continue this somewhere private?"

"Yes… I don't want it to end…" she whispered. They had been dating for a year. Now it was going to become a lot more.

"So… my room or yours?"

"Yours," Elesa answered without missing a beat. With a nod, the male took his girl by the hand. Soon they were standing outside his door. Volkner suddenly swept his girl off her feet. He had picked the female up before, but never like this.

"Hey!" Elesa giggled. "Volkner!" He just smiled at her, carrying her in, locking the door. The bed was perfect for the two of them to do this. The female was placed on her feet and the two continued where they had left off.

Volkner breathed on her neck, causing his girl to moan again. His hands were stroking the arms and back as his mouth kissed Elesa's neck. The female began to stoke his neck and chest, leaning into him. Volkner's hands then went under her shirt, scaling up her back and coming in contact with the clasp for her bra. The two then pulled back, the love and lust in their eyes burning.

"Elesa…" he began.

"Yes babe?" she whispered.

"I… I want you… right now…" Volkner said softly, touching the left side of his girl's face. He was blushing somewhat by this point like with her. "I love you so much… and well… if I'm going to lose my virginity to someone, I want it to be you."

"I'll be your first?" Elesa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I've been flirted with by girls, even had some short flings. But you Elesa… You're the first girl I've ever had a real relationship. If you don't want to do this tough… I understand and you can head back to your room."

The female Gym Leader closed her eyes, taking in her boyfriend's words. Elesa then smiled and looked Volkner in the eyes. "Then… it's your lucky day."

"Wait... what honey?" This caught him off guard.

"Babe… I'm ready for it," the female whispered with lust. "I want you as well. I want you to take me and be my first. I want you to be the one who claims my virginity."

"It's also you're first time as well?" Elesa nodded.

"I've always had a lot of male admires. Being a model does that. I've flirted with them and had some brief relationships. But you're the first real one I've had. And now I want it to be more than what we have. I love you that much."

Now it was his turn to take in this information. But then the guy smiled. "Then… should I get any condoms out? I brought them in case it would happen."

"No… I'm on the pill," she answered. "I won't get pregnant."

"Then come here…" Volkner moaned. The two lip locked again. But now their hands were exploring the other's body. Many a night had the male envisioned this while masturbating. She on the other hand had only recently begun to think of them like this while fingering herself. Now it was becoming a reality.

Volkner got behind his girl, kissing her neck while slowly sliding the straps of the tank top off. His right hand began to stroke her bare shoulder while the left came up, playfully fondling and touching her left tit. Elesa moaned louder as he did the same thing to her other one. While not as big as a particular Gym Leader, Elesa's were still a decent size. Volkner's hands moved down, feeling his girl's legs and stopped at the bottom of the tank top. The female took it off, revealing a strapless bra.

The male turned his girl around so he could see what he was dealing with. The two kissed again and time seemed to stop. Her virgin blood was beginning to boil with urges. The two then pulled back so he could take off his shirt. The couple lipped locked again but now their hands were heading for the pants. After unbuttoning them, Elesa pulled back and hopped onto the bed with a grin. "Come here you…" she cooed after reaching up to take her bra off. The female tossed it playfully into her guy's face. Despite it being her first time, Elesa wasn't in the least bit nervous.

"Damn honey, where did this attitude come from?" Volkner asked, taking her bra into his hands. "I like-" The male stopped when he saw her chest. It was a decent size, and the nipples were already hard and standing up. "Holy shit…"

"Like them?" Elesa cooed, playing with the nipples, head cocked to the side sexily.

"Oh Arceus let me at them…" he whispered and moved forward. His girl giggled and held out a hand.

"I don't think so babe. Not yet." Her voice was teasing. "I'll let you but I'm going first…" The female reached up and pulled Volkner's pants down along with his boxers in one movement. It revealed his dick. Although the female had never seen one, she liked what she saw. Elesa could see his pubic hair and that his meat was already hard. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either.

"Look at you…" the female whispered with lust. Her hands came up, touching his meat. Volkner couldn't help but moan as her fingers closed around it, stroking it. With a grin Elesa's tongue came out, starting to wet the tip with licks.

"Ugh… Arceus…" Volkner groaned. His girl brought the head in her mouth and sucked it before popping it out. Her tongue ran up and down the length. Then with a moan of her own, the female brought more of his dick in her mouth. She began to hum which got her guy more aroused. He couldn't help but place a hand on his girl's head, holding her there. Feeling this, Elesa went as far as she could, right up to the pubic hair.

Her head was going back and forth, the tongue wrapped around the meat. Despite Elesa's first time blowing, she was doing good. And the action was making it to be too much for Volkner. He could feel it. "Ngh… Shit… so close…" he moaned. Looking down he saw her eyes, letting him know it was okay and was expecting it. "Gonna… gonna." Volkner then let out a loud moan as he came hard in Elesa's mouth. She felt the cum and swallowed it all like a good girl. It wasn't long before he was drained of his seed.

His hand came off her head and Elesa slid off sexily with a final hum. "Mmm that was good…" she cooed.

"Holy shit…" Volkner painted, managing to catch his breath again. "That was freaking great…"

"I'm glad you liked it. Now then…" The female licked up the rest of the cum that was on her man's dick and got it all. Then with a look of love and lust, she lay on the bed with her front facing him. "Come here you…" Elesa motioned Volkner forward with a finger.

"You damn right I will," he whispered and got on top of her. His mouth got her neck, causing his girl to moan in pleasure.

"Arceus… Volkner…" Elesa whispered.

Her guy didn't stop, but went to her left tit, taking the nipple in his mouth. While his fingers played with the right one, his mouth playfully bit on the rubbery end. It caused the female to moan louder. He then did the same thing to the other so as to not leave it out. Volkner then began to kiss his way south and then found her shorty shorts. Pulling the zipper down, the male took them off and saw the small, sexy pair of paints Elesa wore. Taking a breath, Volkner reached and slid them off. Elesa giggled at his actions and lifted her legs to help her guy.

Tossing them to the side, the male looked and saw Elesa had shaved off her pubic hair, allowing him to see her virgin pussy in all it's hot glory. "Arceus damn…" he whispered.

"You like it?" she cooed. "I shaved because most guys prefer it. What better way to eat me out?"

Volkner didn't answer but instead started to do that. His girl arched her back. "OH FUCK!" she cried. "YES! RIGHT THERE BABE!"

The male began to go harder and deeper with his licks in her pussy. This was better than they had imagined it would be. His hands were on the female's legs while her head twitched from side to side. Her moans and gasps were getting louder and more passionate with each second. Volkner's tongue was by this point deep as it could go, tasting Elesa's virgin nectar. And like her, he was doing great for the first time.

"OH ARCEUS! NGH! UGH!" went Volkner's girl.

Hearing that, the male pulled out quickly with his tongue, and used his fingers to spread her lips wide. It allowed the male to get at those inner walls more. She in the meantime felt it coming as blowing him and having her guy do this was all it was going to take.

"VOLKNER I'M CUMMING!" Elesa cried and did so over his tongue. The male just lapped up whatever came out like it was a meal.

He then rose up, looking down at her while she managed to get her breath back. "You okay love?" Volkner asked.

Elesa opened her eyes, smiling at him. "I'm more than okay. Oh Arceus that was perfect."

"Glad I did a good job," he answered and then hovered over her again, his dick hard. "Now then… I think it's time to finish this."

"Stick it in me…" the female moaned, turned on again and spread her legs. The head Volkner had came forward, beginning to probe that tight, virgin entrance.

"Oohhhh… ugh…" Elesa moaned, feeling this. The two young Gym Leaders knew this was be the biggest pleasure of their lives so far. Volkner began to go a bit deeper, pulling out several times to have his girl get used to it. Then with a deep breath he pushed in, fully inclosing the head and some of his shaft.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" the female cried out.

"Fuck you're tight…" he moaned and began to thrust, losing her virgin tunnel up while going in deeper.

"UGH! YES! OH!"

"Ngh… mph…" Their moans were mixing together as Volkner went harder, faster, and deeper with the thrusting. He could feel her barrier and knew what to do. But not just yet. The male wanted to fully enjoy this a bit longer. But hearing Elesa was making it harder. Finally after 30 seconds, Volkner couldn't take it anymore.

"Get ready…" he managed to groan before going hard and breaking her barrier. Elesa felt it and screamed from the pain but instantly felt ecstasy and then moaned loudly. Their virginities had been taken and now there was only one thing left to do. It would still take a bit but it came after 20 minutes of thrusting and changing positions a couple of times.

"Volkner… I'm close…" Elesa moaned loudly.

"Same here…" he told her. The two could feel it coming. Then in just a number of seconds the two came hard, crying out the other's name with love. The male made sure to thrust and get every bit of his cum into the female while her juices came out in a rush again. The two then stopped, gasping for breath while Volkner came out of Elesa. He lay next to her.

"Holy crap…" the male gasped.

"I know…" she managed to whisper. The two got their breath back and Elesa turned her head to him.

"So… now what?" Volkner asked.

"Well… I'm not tired yet," she cooed, kissing his cheek.

"You want to again?"

"I'd love to…" With a kiss, the two continued to make love until they passed out. This night would be one they would always remember.


	10. Chapter 10

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 10: That Moment in Life

For Falkner and Skyla that night of first having sex was the best night in their young lives so far. In the morning upon waking up and after she took another pill, they were off to the shower for more sex. It was like that for Volkner and Elesa. Now it had become some time since the love making had happened for the two couples as well as for those two Trainers marrying. While the married couple still lived by Nicholas and Corrine's castle home, the four Gym Leaders had sadly not been able to. This hadn't been any trouble for their relationship. They were able to visit the other quite a lot which helped. Every time they would see the other they would run up and hug the other tightly, having missed the other so much. It was similar to their main Pokémon that were mates. And of course, their Trainers would always at night hit the bed together to make love.

However, it wasn't until about a couple of years latter of doing this when the Trainers living nearby Nicholas and Corrine's place had a son, that Falkner was visiting Skyla in Unova where her Gym was. And this time he knew things were going to be very different. He had met her grandfather by this point and the older man was happy that his granddaughter had found such a nice young man to be with her. And now it found the two of them at her home city of Mistralton. The two Gym Leaders themselves were on top of her Gym roof very much like when they had done the same for his before sharing their first kiss. "You okay honey?" he asked to her since she had been quiet.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about my friend Elesa a little," she replied. "She's gone to where Volkner is in his home region to visit him." Skyla then looked up at him. "But that's nothing to what I'm thinking about right now."

"And what would that be?'

"Oh I think you know babe," the female told her guy and kissed him on the cheek. "Being like this on a warm summer's night makes me think of that first kiss we had."

"I remember it so well. I remember the outfit you had on even then," the male said to his girl.

"You still remember that?"

"How could I not?" The couple let out a small laugh.

"You know Skyla… I've been thinking some things over lately about my life."

"What kind of things?"

Falkner looked up to the night sky. "After visiting this Region so many times and especially this city, it's all grown on me. I mean I won't forget where I came from. But… I'm actually thinking… maybe it's time I come here and actually live here instead."

"Wait… you mean…?" Skyla asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Skyla…" The male stood up, bringing her up with him. "I love you more than any other person in the world. I know it's the same for our Pokémon loving the other as mates. But in the long run, us visiting the other like this won't work. Which is why I've decided to leave Johto to be with you. But there are other reasons. Our Pokémon if they ever want to have kids will need to be with each other. And… I know what else I want in my heart besides being with you is that I want it to be more than what we have."

"Oh? Am I'm getting a more dashing side to you?" Skyla began to giggle and broke out of her boyfriend's hands to hug him.

"Hey!" he stated to his girlfriend. "I'm being serious here!"

"I'm just happy you would make that sacrifice for me. To leave everything you know behind to be with me."

"It's more than that." The two came apart. "Because there's something I need to give to you now…" He pulled out what looked to be a regular Pokeball.

"Wait… is that a new Pokémon for me?"

"No… but what I want us to be." The male Gym Leader opened it and she saw on the inside that it was a case with a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires that went with her eyes.

Falkner smiled. "It's my way… of getting you."

Her eyes began to water with tears of happiness as the male held out the Pokeball case with the ring. "Skyla… I'm moving to not only be with you… but also to run this Gym together with you as my bride. Will you marry me?" For some seconds, the two were standing there as she took in his words.

Skyla saw the ring and knew what her guy was doing. The female looked into his eyes after wiping her eyes with a smile before throwing her arms around Falkner with a scream. "OH ARCEUS; YES!" she cried. "Of course I'll marry you!" The male just hugged her back smiling as he felt his girl kiss him over and over. He went ahead and slid the ring on her finger, a sign of the two being engaged. Falkner just took Skyla home where in that moment she attacked him, the two then making love for what seemed like hours.

Meanwhile while Falkner had been proposing to Skyla, it found Volkner and Elesa together. He had been thinking and knew things had to change, and hopefully for the best for him and Elesa. The male knew this going back and forth in the long run would eventually led the relationship to ruin. But he had a plan and was hopping Elesa would go for it. Right now it was a warm, clear night with him on the roof of his gym which reminded him so much of that one night where he and his girl had shared that first kiss, becoming a couple. "Volkner?" she asked as she was sitting next to him. The male didn't answer. Elesa kissed his cheek. "Honey, is everything alright?"

"Sorry, just thinking love," he replied. Volkner looked to her with a smile. "Just about us really."

"Is that all?" Elesa got a smile and leaned up to get closer to his face.

"Maybe," her guy answered kissing the female's forehead. She sighed happily and snuggled into his side.

"I thought my home city was beautiful, but this is as well."

"So… you're saying if you could you'd live here?" This was giving Volkner hope.

"It has a beach which my city doesn't have. Plus it has you to. It might not have as much entertainment but sometimes if it's all you've known, it can kinda wear off on you. I guess what I'm saying is… Maybe I want the quitter life. Not like the country, but a less bustling city."

"Elesa… are you…?" he asked.

"Yes…" she replied. "I'm thinking… of moving here to be with you. Not just to expand my modeling career but mostly to live here in this city by your side."

Volkner just hugged her in response, standing both up at the same time. "Volkner!" Elesa giggled, not expecting this from him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy to hear that from you," he stated. "I never thought you'd make the sacrifice to leave all you know to be with me. I thought I would have to be the one."

"I love you," she said. "I love you more than any other person in the world. No other man will have my heart." The two pulled back and the female smiled at her boyfriend. "I mean yes, I'm going to miss my friend Skyla. I know she won't be leaving Unova. But I'm not like her. Besides even if she's a Gym Leader, she a pilot and can come here anytime she wants. I don't mind. Besides who said it was the man who needed to make some sacrifices? A woman can as well for the one she loves."

His took a step back from his girlfriend. "Then I don't need to worry anymore tonight. Because… I realized before you said that, there had to be a change. Now that I know you want to live with me here… I don't see why now isn't a better time to ask you this. So… I guess this means I've got you." The male whipped out a Pokeball and opened it to reveal a diamond ring in it.

Elesa's hands went to her mouth, looking up him with tears of happiness beginning to form in her eyes as she knew what he was doing. "Elesa… will you stay at my side in my Gym as my wife by marrying me?" he asked. For some seconds they just stood there as she took his words in.

Elesa just threw her arms around Volkner, kissing his cheek with love before hugging him hard, finding his lips. He was surprised by her actions, but pleased. The two then pulled back with her smiling, the happiest the male had seen her. "Oh Volkner… of course I will!" Elesa replied hugging him again.

The male slid the ring on her finger, showing the status they now had as a couple. They went back to his place, hitting his bed to make love long into the night.

X

All four wasted no time in letting people know about the wedding. But Falkner and Skyla wanted their wedding to be held in Unova since Undella Town's beach was a perfect place. Due to it being summer even though more people would be there, that wouldn't be a problem. Skyla called up her friend Elesa to ask of being a bride's maid only to find out there was a surprise. The second female answered after the first ring. "Elesa!" Skyla stated. She also appeared to be very happy as well.

"Hey there," the first female said. "So listen, I've got the most wonderful news!"

"I do to! I was plaining on calling you but it seems you were faster than me!"

"Really? Why?"

Skyla held up her left ring finger and Elesa couldn't help but gasp. "You mean…?"

"Yep!" the second female stated with a big grin. "Falkner proposed to me! I'm getting married and I want you to be my bride's maid at it!"

"I'd love to! When did he do it?!" Skyla stated the date. "But that's…"

"What's wrong?" Elesa began to laugh.

"I'm sorry… it's just funny. Because… the same thing's happened to me on the same night as you." She held up her left hand and Skyla got it.

"No!" the second female said and began to laugh with her friend.

"Yeah! Volkner proposed to me to!" They two really began to laugh hard. They were able to calm down after a minute.

"I'm so happy for you!" Skyla stated. "Will he come to Unova?"

"Well… no. I'm going to move to be with him actually. It wasn't an easy choice but it's what I want."

"I understand. Falkner was like that to be with me. I won't see you as often but I know we can still see each other. So then I guess since you'll do that for me during my wedding, I should be your bride's maid at yours huh?"

"I would want nothing more than that for you. Who will do the vows?"

"Nicholas will. He and Corrine will be coming to this. I've also seen if Maria and N can. They were delighted and agreed to along with brining their son."

"Then I guess it won't be a problem if I tell all of them as well," Elesa said.

"I'm sure they'll love to come as well and for him to do your vows to!" Skyla stated. They then figured out that Skyla and Falkner would go first since Elesa needed to come back to get some stuff from her Region. She would be leaving to be with Volkner in Sinnoh after marrying.

While Skyla knew she wouldn't be able to see her friend as much, there was the World Tournament and planes to make seeing the other possible. Once the wedding for the Flying Gym Leaders was finished, everyone would be heading to Sunyshore City since the beach front there would be perfect for the wedding of Volkner and Elesa. When tell those four to coming to this, all of them were fine with it. The days then came with heading and preparing for this event. Elesa was soon back and helping Skyla out in every way for her wedding while also packing up things to move to Sunyshore. Even Pidgeot and Swanna were happy and ready for this. The time spent was three weeks and it seemed to fly by. They also did so at the same time for the Electric Type Gym Leader by getting her wedding dress as well. She and Volkner also talked as well by video phone as he got things set up for their wedding back in his Region. The two females laughed and shared many memories of their friendship, hoping the other the best in life.

X

Author's notes: So this is short because of what comes yes. And yes, it's a little short but there's not much left. Also Maria is the name of an Oc character from another fan fiction that I loved reading about and N is the N from Black and White.


	11. Chapter 11

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 11: First Wedding

Author's notes: The name of Falkner's father comes from the manga and since I mentioned Skyla's grandfather it seemed only fair.

X

It then finally became the day for the first wedding. It was bright and sunny at Undella Town with no clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day to have this event at the beach. Currently Falkner was staying at the Pokémon Center while Skyla was at the villa owned by the Elite Four Member Caitlin who was more than happy to have it for the bride and her bride's maid. After all she and the other Elite Four Members, plus the current champion, the ex-one, and his grandson would be attending this. Nicholas and Corrine with some of their Pokémon were ready as well. The other guests would be those from Unova who had attended the wedding of the previous Trainers that had gotten married as well. It found Falkner waking up first. He rose from his bed and found his Pidgeot resting with the head under one wing. The Flying Type had been groomed and made ready for this event the night before. The male Gym Leader smiled as he knew what today was and that it had been coming since that day he had first seen Skyla. "Well, time to see what the winds hold for me today," he said.

Getting out of the bed and Pidgeot up, he got ready by making sure to shower and eat. While Skyla insisted that today he didn't need to do anything for the hair, she expected him to look handsome and sharp. Luckily, he had Nicholas's help when it came to the suit. The Trainer and Pokémon made it to the eating area where as it was his special day, they gave them the food for free. They had hardly started on the main course when Nicholas came in himself. "There's the first groom," the long-haired Trainer said since Volkner was the second.

"Care to join me?" Falkner asked and the other guy sat down. "You know I remember what you did for Maria and N so me and Skyla figured you and Corrine were the best for this." Those two mentioned were the Trainers that had gotten married first.

"It's my pleasure," Nicholas replied. "I'm just glad I'm going to do it for Volkner and Elesa as well."

"I doubt you've had to do two weddings that were just a couple days apart."

"True, but I don't think anyone is going to mind." The two talked a bit more, and then it was time to head out.

Meanwhile Skyla herself was waking up, smiling as she knew what today was. The female rose from the bed and found Swanna still sleeping, her head under one wing. The Flying Type was soon awakened, groomed not just for her mate, but for this day. "It's finally here," Skyla giggled with joy to her Pokémon.

She got ready with a morning shower, not making sure to miss a single spot on her body. The hair was also washed as well since it would be worked on for this moment. Emerging from the shower with a towel around her sexy body, it was then into regular clothes since her wedding dress was elsewhere. The female made her way to the kitchen in order to get breakfast started. "Hey, that does smell good," went Elesa's voice after a bit, emerging as well.

"Morning!" Skyla said happily. "Shouldn't be too much longer!"

"Since when can you cook?"

"I've always been able to for some things. I'm more than just a Gym Leader and pilot!"

"Falkner can't?" Elesa asked while taking a seat at the dining room table.

"Oh, he was living on his own so he was forced to learn how to cook. Of course I helped him a bit."

"Well you know what they say. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Soon Skyla had the food ready and it found the two eating, discussing plains for the wedding Elesa would have a couple of days from now and what they hoped for their honeymoons. The rest of those living in the building also got up and joined the two for breakfast. Before they had finished a knock on the door made Elesa get up to answer it. She returned in a few seconds with Miles, Skyla's grandfather. He had grey hair in a short ponytail, tanned skin, and blue eyes, darker than his granddaughter's eyes. Like her he was once a Gym Leader of the same Gym she ran and a retired pilot.

Skyla's eyes lit up when she saw him and got up to hug him. "Hey there," she said. "I'm really glad you could make it."

"You really think I'd missing this day you're having?" he asked, looking stern, but his eyes were twinkling with an eye smile.

"Well you may as well eat with us." The three returned to the table to finish and then it was onto the beach. A couple of tents had been set up with air condition inside for the bride and groom to change into their wedding clothes.

Falkner had barely finished up on his suit when his father Walker came in. The older guy's son clearly had inherited his handsome cool looks. "Damn boy, you're looking good," the older male said.

"You made it!" Falkner commented with a smile and both came in for a guy hug. The young Gym Leader not only revered him, but aspired to follow in his footsteps to be the greatest bird Pokémon master.

"Well I never thought you would find such a charming, beautiful young lady like Skyla, but I'm really happy for you and her. She's a lucky girl."

"So you really don't mind I'm moving to this Region to live with her and leave the gym you inherited to me?"

"She makes you happy," his father said. "Nothing I can say or do will change your mind. I want you to be that. At least you made the right choice of passing it on to the right person to run it." That person happened to be another male who really looked up to Falkner specializing in the same type. "But try to at least visit, okay?"

"I can do that. Thanks dad." The two did another guy hug.

"I see you're ready," came another male voice. Nicholas had come in, ready to do his part of helping with the vows. "That's good since it's time."

"Already?" Walker asked.

"Well here I go," said Falkner. He left the tent with Pidgeot by his side who had come with him into the tent.

Meanwhile Skyla was getting ready with her hair, makeup, and nails. The female was then stood up so the dress could be put on her. While Elesa was also changing, the Flying Type Gym Leader couldn't help but smile as she saw her reflection in the mirror. "He's really going to have his eyes on you only," went a female voice. It was Corrine who had come in with Elesa. Swanna who was in the tent to looked up to the two females.

"Thanks," Skyla replied. "Although… I'm a little nervous."

"It's perfectly fine to be, I know my mom was when marrying my dad," Corrine stated. "She told me about that and made it through fine."

"Well I hope you're ready," Elesa commented. "This will go great." Miles then came in as well, ready to lead his granddaughter down the aisle. She was handed the flowers and the two took their positions. Outside the guests had taken their places along the beach. Maria and N were smiling while their son Lysandre held onto his daddy's right pants leg.

"Do you remember when it happened for us?" she asked him.

"How could I ever forget?" he replied. "You were so beautiful on that day." His wife blushed a little but kissed him on the cheek before turning to the make shift altar. There was an arch that curved up with flowers of different shades of blue. They saw Pidgeot standing next to Falkner with Elesa on the left, his father on the right. Nicholas was already there for the vows. There were speakers as well for the music that would happen. Then the guests heard it; the one tune to show Skyla was coming. They turned to see her emerged with Miles, her Swanna in the air above them. The older male had a soft smile on his face as he and her began to walk down the aisle. Skyla eyes saw everything for a moment before find Falkner. He did as well and couldn't keep the shock of his face of how beautiful she was. Her red hair was loose and a bit wavy. Her veil had sapphires to go with her eyes and the flowers were the same. The dress was strapless but had a tint of blue mixed with the white. He was wearing a navy blue for the suit with a matching tie. The female couldn't help but think he soon to be husband couldn't look anymore handsome.

Miles and Skyla made it and the older male placed her right hand into Falkner's showing the two would be together. Swanna landed where Pidgeot was and both seemed to have smiles on their beaks. The music stopped and Nicholas cleared his throat. "To all friends and Pokémon we are once again gathered together, this time to celebrate the union of two of the greatest Flying Type Trainers in the Regions. Like with Maria and N, I'm fully honored of playing the part of marrying these two. It has come full circle from that invite to my home where they first met and now to this day."

Elesa and Walker then presented the rings which Skyla and Falkner slid onto the other. "Falkner, do you as a Gym Leader, take Skyla to be your wife, and to share the responsibilities that come with her Gym and her Pokémon?" asked Nicholas.

"I do," he vowed in a clear voice.

"And do you Skyla, as a Gym leader, take Falkner to be your husband, and to share the responsibilities that come with sharing your Gym and his Pokémon?" The reason for the Pokémon part was in case their main ones had kids.

"I do," she vowed in a clear voice.

"Then with my power as not on a champion of this Region and the others, I pronounce this couple, man and wife." Skyla threw her arms, flowers and all around Falkner's neck while with his left hand, he cupped her right cheek as they kissed. The audience cheered for them and the two pulled back. Although the kiss was short, it was the best one of their lives. This time there wasn't a dance floor that needed to be set up since the beach was it. The tables for eating had already been set up.

Many happy pictures were taken during this as Falkner and Skyla were cute and romantic feeding the other bites to eat, both holding the other's glass of liquid to the other, him holding her in his arms, and cutting slices for each other of the wedding cake. But then the time came to dance. Nicholas and the band made up of Pokémon from all his teams were ready for their instruments on the makeshift stage. He got everyone's attention at the mike since he would be singing. "Now then, I'd say it's time to really get this party started!"

The drummer counted off with the sticks and the band began to play Forever. Many knew this song well including the wedded couple. Nicholas began to sing.

 **One, two, three, four** **  
** **Hey (eh) forever, hey (eh) forever** ****

 **It's you, and me** **  
** **Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)** **  
** **And tonight, is the night** **  
** **To join me in the middle of ecstasy** **  
** **Well feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)** ****

 **Oh I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there** **  
** **So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby** **  
** **We can go anywhere, go anywhere** **  
** **But first, it's your chance** **  
** **Take my hand, come with me** ****

 **It's like I waited my whole life** ****

 **(Oh)** **  
** **For this one night** **  
** **It's gon' be me you and the dance floor** **  
** **And cause we only got one night** **  
** **So double your pleasure, and double you fun** **  
** **And dance forever ever ever** **  
** **Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever (forever)** **  
** **Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever** **  
** **And forever on the dance floor** ****

 **Feels like we're on another level** **  
** **Feels like our loves intertwine** **  
** **We can be two rebels** **  
** **Jut breakin' the rules** **  
** **Me and you, you and I** **  
** **All you gotta do is watch me** **  
** **Look what I can do with my feet, and baby** **  
** **Feel the beat inside** **  
** **I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)** **  
** **Just need you to trust me (trust me)** **  
** **Girl girl girl, it's like now** ****

 **It's like I waited my whole life** ****

 **(Oh)** **  
** **For this one night (one night)** **  
** **It's gon' be me you and the dance floor** **  
** **And cause we only got one night** **  
** **So double your pleasure, and double you fun** **  
** **And dance forever ever ever** **  
** **Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever (forever)** **  
** **Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever** **  
** **And forever on the dance floor** ****

 **It's a long way down** **  
** **We so high off the ground** **  
** **Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart** **  
** **Girl where did you come from?** **  
** **You got me so undone** **  
** **I Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin'** **  
** **What a beautiful lady** **  
** **No if's and's or maybes** **  
** **I'm releasin' my heart** **  
** **And its feelin' amazing** **  
** **There's no one else that matters** **  
** **You love me and I wont let you fall girl** **  
** **Let you fall girl** ****

 **(oh, Oh, oh)** **  
** **Yeah, I won't let you fall** **  
** **Let you fall, let you fall, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

During this Falkner and Skyla twirled together, with him even picking her up again and having his wife laugh.

 **Yeah yeah** ****

 **It's like** **  
** **It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)** **  
** **For this one night (one night)** **  
** **It's gon' be me you and the dance floor** **  
** **Cause we only got one night** **  
** **So double your pleasure, and double you fun** **  
** **And dance forever ever ever** **  
** **Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever (forever)** **  
** **Forever ever ever, forever ever ever, forever ever ever** **  
** **And forever on the dance floor** ****

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah** **  
** **Forever ever ever ever, forever ever, oh** **  
**  
There were other songs and more dancing but that first one was special to Falkner and Skyla. The two felt it was their song. However the fun wasn't over just yet because the time then came to head out. Not for the honeymoon, but the place where Volkner and Elesa were marrying. Falkner and Skyla had different outfits for this event but they sent everything that was meaniful from this event to the house they would live in when coming back for their honeymoon. This wedding had been fun and their honeymoon as husband and wife would be as well. But first the special day for Elesa and Volkner had to happen first.


	12. Chapter 12

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 12: Second Wedding

In just a couple of days everyone was back at Sunyshore City. Everything was ready for the wedding of Volkner and Elesa. The two were excited but a little nervous having never been married before. Skyla kept telling her friend that she would do fine as the Flying Type Gym Leader had gone through it. The yellow haired male had Falkner to talk to about this.  
The morning of found him waking up at the Pokémon Center first since Elesa was as the house he lived in. It was perfect since that would serve well for them it the future. He rose from his bed and noticed his Luxray was still asleep, but cleaned and groomed. The male Pokémon was playing a vital role in the wedding and had been through a couple of practices to make sure he got it. "Damn, morning already?" Volkner commented, looking out the window. "It really is that time I guess."

He went to his Pokémon and woke him up. Then the male Gym Leader got ready with a morning shower. Then it was onto to getting something to eat. The guy had hardly finished his coffee and started on toast when Nicholas came in. "Morning sunshine," the long haired Trainer stated with a grin.

"Oh hey. May as well join me," the first male stated and the second sat down. "Listen, me and Elesa can't thank you enough for doing this for us."

"It's one of the things I do best. Just like what I did for Maria, N, Falkner, and Skyla, and now you two."

"Considering how well those weddings went I know ours will."

"You nervous?" Nicholas asked.

"A little," Volkner replied.

"You'll do great man. I'm certainly ready for this." They talked a bit more before it was time to head out.

Meanwhile Elesa was waking up in the bed she usually shared with Volkner. The female couldn't help but grin with joy as she knew what today was with marrying the love of her life. This Gym Leader got from her bed to find the mate of his Luxray, her Emolga, still asleep. But the little Electric type then woke up as well with a smile. She was quite pretty today all groomed and shown. "We finally made it," Elesa told her Pokémon.

She then went to the shower to get ready with one of those in the morning. Elesa made sure not to miss a spot to get nice and clean for him. After some minutes, she came out in a towel around her beautiful slender body. The next item of business was getting some breakfast. About the same time Skyla got up, her wedding ring glistening. "Morning!" the female Flying Gym Leader told the other.

"Yes, good morning," Elesa replied happily then returned to the food, humming happily. Her friend giggled.

"You sound like a housewife."

"Oh like you're not going to be after the honeymoon with Falkner?"

"Well... maybe not quite yet. I mean I still like being a pilot but I can cut down on that to spend time with Falkner. Or he can come with me on the flights! What about you and modeling?"

"I think I could expand it here. Maybe he could help me out with it."

"I think that's great."

The ladies continued to talk and eat. But in a little bit Corrine joined them. Soon they were out of the house and down to the beach where the wedding would happen. There were two air conditioned tents for the bride and groom. The guests were arriving and talking amongst themselves, happy for these two Gym Leaders as it had been on the wedding day of Falkner and Skyla. Right now the male was putting the finishing touches on his suit. Nicholas came in with a smile. "Damn man, you're looking good," the long haired male stated. "She's going to love how you look."

"I guess," the Gym Leader replied and looked at himself in the mirror. "I just don't know if it's enough for her. I'm certain her dress is going to be a designer like one with her being a model."

"And what makes you think yours isn't? I thought she helped by putting the order in for yours to be a designer like one to."

"That's not the problem. It's her beauty."

"Stop beating yourself up," Nicholas commented. "Now let's get going."

"Yeah, you're right, I should stop, shouldn't I?" Volkner asked and walked out of the tent.

Meanwhile Elesa was in her tent having her hair, makeup, and nails done. Emolga was ready and Luxray to. These two were in the tent with the female Gym Leader since they would be leading her down the aisle. Elesa was then stood up so the dress could be put on her. Skyla was also changing but then came in to help with the finishing touches. Corrine then came in as well. "Wow, you really got the right dress for this," the regular Trainer said.

"I know," Elesa replied, looking at herself in the mirror. She then turned to Skyla. "How hard was it? I'm a little nervous like you were."

"It won't be bad," her friend replied. "I got through it, so can you."

The guests in the meantime had taken their position. Volkner was at the makeshift altar that also had a regular arch with the flowers on top that had yellow centers. A single golden colored bell was in the middle of them. Skyla had just made it to her position on there. Maria and N were smiling as this also brought memories of their wedding just like last time. This time their son was next to his mother. Then everyone heard the music playing that meant Elesa was coming. They turned to see her with Emolga ridding on top of Luxray's head by her side. The female saw everything and then found Volkner's eyes. His suit was navy blue. While his hair was spiky, it didn't matter to the female Gym Leader as she thought he couldn't look anymore handsome. He in the meantime couldn't keep the shock off of his face. Her dress while strapless and snow white, appeared to be made of layers of silk. Below the chest was a row of shinny small stones that sparkled like diamonds. There was even flower like designs on the bottom of the dress. Her veil had light blue gems to go with her eyes. Her long black strains of hair were tied back.

The three made it to the altar and Elesa smiled at Volkner, going to his left. Their Pokémon went to the right as Nicholas stepped up with a smile before speaking. "To all friends and Pokémon, in such a short time we're gathered again. This time to celebrate the union of two of the greatest Electric Type users in the Regions. I'm full honored and pleased to be doing the vows for them just like I've done before. Like with two others, these two have come full circle with the invite to my home only for their story to really begin."

The rings were then presented with the two slipping them on the other's ring finger. "Volkner, do you as a Gym Leader, take Elesa to be your wife, and to share the responsibilities that come with sharing your Gym and her Pokémon?" asked Nicholas.

"I do," he vowed in a clear voice.

"And do you Elesa, as a Gym leader, take Volkner to be your husband, and to share the responsibilities that come with sharing his Gym and his Pokémon?" The reason for the Pokémon part was in case their main ones had kids.

"I do," she vowed in a clear voice.

"Then with my power as not on a champion of this Region and the others, I pronounce this couple, man and wife." Volkner wrapped his arms around her while she leaned up, their lips meeting in that kiss. The audience cheered for them and they pulled back, smiling. This moment they would always remember. Everything had been set up for the reception so that came next.

Like before with the other wedding, many happy moments acquired. Volkner and Elesa were cute, feeding the other bites to eat, him holding her in his arms, cutting slices for each other of their wedding cake, and kissing each other before drinking the champagne in their glasses. But then the time came to dance. However nobody knew where Nicholas and the band were. All they saw for them was the makeshift stage that had a huge white curtain in front of it. Corrine got everyone's attention on a mike. "Now it's time to start this party," she said. "And this is the best way to do it."

Suddenly the music came on. Everyone recognized it and then heard Nicholas's voice as he began to sing.

 **I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down** **  
** **I need your loving, loving** **  
** **I need it now** **  
** **When I'm without you** **  
** **I'm something weak** **  
** **You got me begging, begging** **  
** **I'm on my knees, yeah**

Corrine brought Volkner and Elesa up to the stage, both not sure what to think of this.

 **I don't wanna be needing your love** **  
** **I just wanna be deep in your love** **  
** **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,** **  
** **'Cause I really don't care where you are** **  
** **I just wanna be there where you are** **  
** **And I gotta get one little taste**

The curtain fell back revealing Nicholas and the band.

 **Your sugar** **  
** **Yes, please** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me?** **  
** **I'm right here, 'cause I need** **  
** **Little love, a little sympathy** **  
** **Yeah, you show me good loving** **  
** **And make it alright** **  
** **And need a little sweetness in my life** **  
** **Your sugar** **  
** **Yes, please** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me? Babe**

The second the curtain went down, there were the females who gasped including Elesa who then let out fan girl screams. The males yelled out. Many of the guests went up to the band and began to dance. Volkner and Elesa got right into it.

 **My broken pieces** **  
** **You pick them up** **  
** **Don't leave me hanging, hanging** **  
** **Come give me some** **  
** **When I'm without ya** **  
** **So insecure** **  
** **You are the one thing, the one thing** **  
** **I'm living for (Yeah)** **  
** **I don't wanna be needing your love**

 **I just wanna be deep in your love** **  
** **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,** **  
** **'Cause I really don't care where you are** **  
** **I just wanna be there where you are** **  
** **And I gotta get one little taste**

 **Your sugar** **  
** **Yes, please** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me?** **  
** **I'm right here,** **  
** **'Cause I need** **  
** **Little love, a little sympathy** **  
** **Yeah, you show me good loving** **  
** **And make it alright** **  
** **And need a little sweetness in my life** **  
** **Your sugar! (your sugar!)** **  
** **Yes, please (yes, please)** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me?** **  
**  
Volkner and Elesa came in for the slow part.

 **Yeah** **  
** **I want that red velvet** **  
** **I want that sugar sweet** **  
** **Don't let nobody touch it** **  
** **Unless that somebody's me** **  
** **I gotta be your man** **  
** **There ain't no other way** **  
** **'Cause girl you're hotter than a Sunyshore City** **day** **  
** **And I don't wanna play no games** **  
** **You don't gotta be afraid** **  
** **Don't give me all that shy shit** **  
** **No make-up on** **  
** **Cause that's my** **  
**  
At this point white confetti was fired from the sides of the stage and rained down on the sand.  
 **  
** **Sugar** **  
** **Yes, please** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?** **  
** **I'm right here (I'm right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)** **  
** **Little love, a little sympathy** **  
** **So, baby,** **  
** **You show me good loving** **  
** **And make it alright**

 **And need a little sweetness in my life** **  
** **Your sugar! (Your sugar!)** **  
** **Yes, please (yes, please)** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me?** ****

 **Your Sugar** **  
** **Yes, please** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me? (Down on me?)** **  
** **I'm right here (I'm right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)** **  
** **Little love, a little sympathy** **  
** **Yeah, you show me good loving** **  
** **And make it alright** **  
** **And need a little sweetness in my life** **  
** **Your sugar! (Your sugar!)** **  
** **Yes, please (yes, please)** **  
** **Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)**

The song came to an end. There were more of them with dancing. But the first was special to Volkner and Elesa as they felt it was their song. When the time came to head out, the newly-weds made sure everything of value was place in their house. From there, they along with Falkner and Skyla left for the honeymoons. The first couple were headed to Alola, the second to Kalos. The rest of the guests went home as well, happy for the four. But life for all of them were just beginning.

X

Author's notes: Obviously that one lyric had to be changed but it still works. Also not much farther to go.


	13. Chapter 13

A Tale of Gym Leaders

Chapter 13: Family

Author's Notes: Well this is it, the final chapter. So, while this may have been short it was fun to upload so you guys could read it. I'll be doing this for another story in the future when it is complete.

X

It had been about a year since Falkner and Skyla had gotten married as it was for Volkner and Elesa. The first male had settled quite nicely in her home city in Unova. All this time before hand she had trying to become a world-famous pilot with his help. But thanks to marrying, the female Gym Leader wanted to retire from that for just a bit and be with her husband. Skyla figured in a few years she'd go back to achieving her dream. In the meantime, the two not only had to deal with her Gym and the responsibilities she had with that, but also the Pokémon they had who were mates. Pidgeot and Swanna by this point were parents with two little ones of their own. The other married couple were also doing great living in Sunyshore city in their home. The Volkner was able to balance his duties of Gym Leader and husband to his wife. Elesa on the other hand was able to balance her duties as his wife but also for her modeling career. This city was perfect for it and the female's career instantly took off in this Region. Of course, he sometimes appeared next to her in the work that she did. As for the Pokémon, they had that were mates, Luxray and Emolga had kids by this point.

One morning found the first wedded couple waking up at about the same time. Skyla was in the bare essentials while Falkner was bare chested. They didn't engage in sex all the time as even they needed a break ever now and then. The male human kissed the female on the cheek and she let out a happy sigh. The wedded couple look at the other's eyes. "Good morning you," she cooed.

"Morning love," he replied before rolling out of bed.

"You're getting up already?"

"Yeah. As much as I'd like to stay in bed with you, I've got to get to this appointment with a mechanic and your plane, remember?"

"If you think-" began Skyla, but then stopped. A pain hit her stomach. "Oh no…" The female's hands went to her mouth and with a flash of the covers, she ran for their bathroom.

"Uh Sky?" Falkner asked, using a nickname that he had often called his wife that. The answer was the sound of throwing up into the toilet. He went there to find Skyla hovering over the bowl.

It seemed to be over after hours, but it wasn't really that long. The female let out a moan and leaned back against the bathroom wall, breathing heavy. "Babe…" her husband said and she looked weakly to him. "Are you okay?"

"Give me a moment." The female was able to stand up after a couple of tries. She then washed out the vomit. "There… I feel fine. I think it was just something bad I ate last night."

"How? It was your usual favorite that I made. I didn't do anything different. In any case, I need to get to this appointment. But now I'm not so sure since you threw up. I feel I should stay at home and make sure you're alright."

"No, no, I'm fine now," she replied. "Let's do this since it won't take long and then we can deal with this latter."

The meeting went smoothly and quickly after breakfast. The wedded couple were then back at their home. "Ugh… I'm hungry again," Skyla said to Falkner.

"It's not even lunch," he stated.

"But I need food," she pleaded, putting on a cute look for him.

"Fine. What sounds good to you?"

The result left them stunned as it was not only unusual, but something Skyla had never had before. Her husband just left to get it ready, leaving his wife to think. What was going on with her? The strange wanting of food, the throwing up the morning; what did it mean? Then something else in Skyla's brain clicked that she hadn't thought of before. Her hands went to her stomach as her heart fluttered in anticipation as it came to the female in a gut feeling; one that told her she was pregnant.

The female human just went to the dining room table in shock, but then smiling. She and her husband hadn't even thought or talked about having kids. But it was to be expected. She had gone off the pill. Of course, the year before nothing had happened. Skyla couldn't help but wonder if had been all the hard work and flying that had caused a delay in her body and it had taken all this time for it to get into the natural cycle of things. Skyla was then hit of a vision of little people that looked like her and Falkner. The female realized she was ready to be a mother, both physically and mentally. The sound of her husband coming caused the female to come back to the present. For now, it was best to eat and then make a call to a certain someone.

Skyla got an appointment with the local doctor in the city and Falkner came with her the next day. When his wife had told him about this, her husband of course got worried. The female had to reassure him a couple of times it wasn't due to illness. It was just a little something to make sure things were alright. The two made it to the waiting room and the male took a seat after being directed to a chair by his wife. After having a quick talk with the person at the front desk, she joined him. "So… can I ask what this about if it's nothing serious?" he asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't," Skyla replied. "I don't want to cause anything if there's no reason to."

"So you're just playing it safe just in case." The female nodded and was then called to the back. That left Falkner wondering. His wife had said it was nothing serious, so what could it be then? Ten minutes later his turn came. The male human was led to her. His wife was sitting on the bench but giving of a glow of happiness.

"Can you now tell me?" he asked. Skyla just ran up and threw her arms around him.

"Skyla?!" the male exclaimed.

"I'm sorry honey…" she whispered. "I can't help it…"

"Why? What's going on?"

The female looked him in the eyes. "You're going to be a dad; I'm pregnant!" Skyla exclaimed.

That sentience had a change on Falkner for a few seconds as he couldn't believe it. His right hand came up to cover his face. "Skyla…" he began and his wife got worried for a second. "What do you mean only I'm going to be a father?" He then looked fully at her with his eyes since his hand went down. "You're going to be a mother as well with my child!" The wedded couple laugh for joy, truly happy to finally be having a family.

Meanwhile the morning sun was shining brightly on Sunyshore City and found the second wedded couple still in their bed. It was Elesa who stirred first before opening her eyes. They found Volkner's who was awake as well with a smile. She had on the sexy bare essentials as did he, although in his case they were just boxers. "Morning sexy," she cooed.

"And to you gorgeous," he replied kissing her cheek. Elesa let out a giggle. "As much as I love being in bed with you, we need to get up. I'm really excited for this Trainer I've heard who's arriving today. The other Leaders say they're quite powerful; them and their team."

"Well okay then." She rose up with a smile.

"So then, what do you want for breakfast?" Her smile fell at the mention of food which was odd to Elesa. "How do eggs and bacon with coffee sound?"

His wife let out a chocking sound and ran for the bathroom. A few seconds later her husband heard the sound of throwing up. Volkner was quickly in there to see Elesa on the floor doing just that in the toilet. After what seemed like an hour, but it was really only a couple of minutes, she stopped and got up slowly, just breathing hard. "Uh… you feeling okay?" he asked weakly.

Elesa washed her mouth of the vomit before answering. "Ugh… please don't mention any food again for a while," she said, looking to her husband with a pleading look.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"I'm not sick. I think it was just something bad I had last night."

"Well if you do feel that way again, just let me know."

Elesa ended up making the breakfast which was fine with Volkner. But what she made left him stunned. It was some unusual things. Not that he couldn't eat it but his wife had never made anything like it. "Honey… what's gotten into you?" Volkner had to ask.

"Oh nothing love," she replied and kissed his cheek after setting the plates down. "I just felt like having this." The guy ate it still confused. His wife saw the look. "I know. I'm surprised myself. It feels more like… a craving."

That word made her stop. Elesa's mind began to race at a thought that hadn't accorded to her. The female's hands flew to her stomach as it came in a gut feeling of being pregnant. Her husband was lost in thought about the coming Trainer. His wife on the other hand just ate as fast as she could in order to go have a moment to herself and think things through. It was best just to check. After calling the doctor in the city, and getting an appointment the next day, the female human just leaned against a wall, thinking it over. She and Volkner hadn't even talked or expected kids at all. True, she had gone off the pill, but nothing had come up until now. But now a baby was coming. Elesa figured it was just best to really find out before worrying or getting excited about this.

The battle against the Trainer for Volkner was a blast for the Gym Leader even if he lost. He took it as a sign of good things to come. The guy didn't know just how much it would be. The next day he and his wife made it to the doctor's and he got the two a seat while Elesa went to the receptionist and had a quick conversation. "So why are we here?" he asked when she joined him.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling you," Elsa replied.

"Not even a hint?" He gave a playful look which she gave back.

"Not even that hun. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. If it was I would tell you like if I had something life threatening."

Her husband was able to relax a little. His wife was then called to the back. Ten minutes later Volkner was led to her and found the female waiting for him. "What is it Elesa?" he asked.

She turned to him and slowly walked up to him. "I don't know how to put this except in simple terms." The female human got a big grin. "I'm pregnant!"

The male's eyes went wide with shock and his mind went into overdrive. Those words, like with all fathers had a change for him, that of his world changing. "No!" he stated and she nodded. The guy covered his face. "You are not!"

"I am!" Elesa replied. "We're going to have a kid!"

"Mine and yours!" He pulled her in for a hug, both realizing they were ready for a family and happier than they had ever been.

X

Falkner and Skyla didn't waste any time with letting people know. For her grandfather, he was so proud of his granddaughter and the fact he was going to see his great grandchild. Falkner's father was happy to be a grandfather as well. Volkner and Elesa were also quick to tell people about the new bundle of joy that would be in their lives. But then when the two females told the other, they got happy but couldn't help but wonder if if a visit would be possible when the Flying Type female Gym Leader gave birth since the two females had discovered of being pregnant at about the same time. However, this would turn out not to be a problem since Volkner reassured his wife their child could be born in Unova because of Skyla and Elesa wanting to be there when she gave birth. Nicholas, Corrine, Maria, and N also were told and all four were happy, promising to meet the Gym Leaders when the females would give birth.

About six months later the first wedded couple went in for a scan on their child. They saw everything was alright and that it was going to be a boy. "Oh, I really hope he looks like you," Skyla told her husband when learning this. "You're so handsome after all."

"What if he looks like you?" Falkner commented to his wife. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Sixth months was also the time when Volkner and his wife went in to have a scan of their child and check up on him or her. Everything checked out fine and the couple found out it was going to be a boy. "A son…" the male said softly when learning this.

"I don't mind," Elesa stated. "I know he's going to be perfect for us." 

During the eight month, the two made it to where Skyla and Falkner were. Both friends were happy to see the other and spent so much time talking about being future moms and the names that had been picked out. It was perfect since Nicholas, Corrine, Maria, and N would be visiting for these coming kids.

Then it became about the ninth month. The two were at their home in the nursery that had been set up for their coming child. Everyone who was there to support them were also visiting. Skyla was stroking her huge belly while Falkner was behind her nuzzling her neck. "Mmmm," the female sighed happily.

"Happy love?" he asked.

"Oh very." The two were just waiting for the moment to come which would be very soon.

Meanwhile Elesa was quite large. She was resting on a sofa at Skyla and Falkner's place since it was quite comfortable so it was best to stay here. Volkner was by her side, stroking her right hand since her left was on her huge stomach. "Doing okay babe?" he asked.

"Mhmm," she replied with a smile. These two were a little nervous but truly excited to become parents for real very soon.

A few days later found Falkner and Skyla still at their home. She was at the table in the dining room, just humming happily and stroking her huge belly again. A noise was coming from the kitchen of her husband making lunch. The other couple were out to enjoy the air together. "What do you want this time?" he called to her.

Before she could answer, the female felt a movement in her body that was the one Skyla had been waiting for. "Oh!" she squeaked.

Her husband was out in a flash. "Skyla?" he asked.

"My water… it's time." Falkner knew it had broken so his wife didn't have to say those two words. But the guy knew what was coming and froze for a second. His mind then snapped back to the present. Without a work, he got Skyla to her feet and out the door. Falkner's mood for lunch was left in the dust.

On the way to the hospital in the city, he called up the others to let them know his and Skyla's son was coming. They made it just as the pain was really starting to hit her. The pregnant wife was wheeled to the delivery room and placed on the bed after moving a couple certain clothes out of the way and into the more appropriate hospital ones. "Ma'am! You're going to be fine!" the doctor doing the delivery told Skyla, who by this point had tears coming out due to the pain. Falkner grabbed her hands and his wife gave a push with a cry.

"Just breath! You're going to be a mom!" her husband stated. "You can do this for our son!"

"Son?" she managed to ask forgetting everything but the pain.

"Yes our son! With your eyes and my features!"

Those words gave Skyla strength to go through with this and gave another push with a painful grunt this time. The two didn't know how long this really lasted but it seemed to take forever. Finally, at last they heard the doctor state it was almost over. Skyla gave it her all with another cry. And then it was heard; the should of a newborn crying. She was able to look into Falkner's eyes, both of them realizing they had just become parents for real. "It's a healthy boy," the doctor announced.

He was cleaned off which allowed Skyla to relax and get her breath back. With Falkner's help, she was able to sit up and their son was handed over to her. Both her and Falkner looked and saw that he had no hair at this time. But he had her eyes. "Hello…" the new mother whispered to the newborn, her eyes narrowing with love. "Oh, look at how beautiful he is Falkner…"

"He is honey," he replied, touching the baby's little nose. Their son let out soft cooing sounds.

"What should we call him?" Skyla asked the new father as she began to feed their son.

"Well… How about Danny?"

"I love it. It's perfect." The new parents looked to Danny with smiles. The people who visited then began to come in, happy for the new parents.

Volkner and Elesa were there when Skyla gave birth to her and Falkner's son. When they came to visit the new mother in her room, they found her husband by the side of the bed, and Danny fast asleep. "Ooooh," Elesa cooed seeing him. "He's so cute. What's his name?"

"Danny," her friend replied.

"So how bad was it?"

"The pain was worth it to finally hold him."

"You'll do fine when it comes to us," Volkner said to his wife. "You're strong after all."

This wedded couple soon left, wanting the new parents to spend time with their son. However, Volkner and Elesa still decided to stay where they were since their child could be born any day now. But thanks to Skyla's words, the other female felt readier when the time would come to give birth. Of course, while waiting these two had to deal a bit with being woken up by Danny in the middle of the night. Luckily, he had Falkner and Skyla to quiet him down. And it was a preview for the other couple as to what was to come. A week of this passed and found Volkner and Elesa in the living room again. They could see Skyla and Falkner with Danny, both of his parents already having a tired look. "You look troubled," Elesa said to her husband.

"Just a little," he replied. "We'll need to head home soon and then there's our child coming. How could I not worry?"

"Honey-" she began but then felt it happen. "Oh my!" The other three adults turned to her, hearing this.

"Elesa?" Volkner asked.

"He's coming." That was all that needed to be said. Falkner and Skyla seemed to be electrified with energy as that really woke them up. The other male ran to get the car ready while the first helped his wife up from the couch. The second female was sure to grab a few things for Danny during this. They were soon at the hospital and Elesa was wheeled in to the delivery room. Nicholas, Corrine, Maria, and N had been notified of this since these four were still here for when the second child came. The female in labor was placed on the bed after being put in the right clothes really quickly. A good thing since the real pain began to hit her.

Volkner had her hands in his. "Ma'am, just take a breath and push!" the doctor ordered.

The female human did so with a painful cry. The grip on her husband's hands was like a death one. The male human was able to catch her eyes. "You're doing good!" he stated to her.

This process seemed to go on for hours for the couple. But then at last it was almost over. "I can see the head; one more push!" the doctor said.

Elesa gave a loud cry and then it was over. Baby cries were then heard. She and her husband looked at the other with smiles; the moment had come. "It's a healthy boy," the doctor commented and took him away to be cleaned.

Soon Elesa was sitting up on the bed and the son was handed over to her. Volkner and his wife took a look and saw he had her eyes. There wasn't any hair though so they couldn't tell if it would be flat or spiky. "Oooh," the new mother whispered. "He's so perfect and beautiful."

"Yeah," the new father agreed, both hearing their son make soft cooing noises. "He'll need a name."

"Why don't you come up with one?"

"Me?"

"You're his father," Elesa said with a smile, pulling the new baby in to feed him.

"Well… how about Zac? It's close sounding to zap seeing as how our names are kinda electrical base but it'll be an actual name."

"It's perfect for him." The two were happy as their son Zac continued to feed. The visitors came in to see him. The first children had been born at last. But the time would come when siblings would come.

X

Life for these two couples would then continue on as usual until the day would come when they would return to the castle house of Nicholas and Corrine. But that's another story. For Falkner and Skyla, they would soon have a daughter named Gloria. They watched with pride as they saw their son Danny who had gotten his mother's red hair would grow up to be just as cool and handsome as his father while his sister who would get Falkner's hair color, would become just as beautiful as Skyla. For Volkner and Elesa they would end up having three kids. They all would end up having yellow hair but only the eldest would have it spiked like his father. The second son named Bruce and the daughter named Heather would have it be flat. She would grow up to be just as lovely as Elesa while the sons would go on to do great things. With this the story for the Gym Leaders had come to an end but there would always be another with the next generation.


End file.
